


El corazón de Ofelia

by Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Cursed Castiel, Drama, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Obsession, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Self-Harm, Slash, Witch Curses
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: «Traducción autorizada por anyrei & mugglerock de: The heart of Ophelia»Siempre poniéndose en peligro para los Winchesters, Castiel termina siendo golpeado con una maldición de amor. Bajo la influencia de las emociones fabricadas, Castiel aprende lo peligroso que puede ser el amor no correspondido. Y Dean aprende lo que significa dudar de todo lo que alguna vez creíste. Tienen una semana para encontrar una manera de levantar la maldición, de lo contrario la intoxicación del "amor" matará a Castiel. Literalmente.[Parte de SPN Canon Big Bang 2017][Hermoso arte creado por nonexistenz]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/gifts), [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Heart of Ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568642) by [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei), [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock). 



Hombres de letras | Documento 952SW68 04032017

Notas personales de Sam Winchester: 

Hace dos semanas tuvimos este caso en Savannah, Georgia, y es una de esas raras ocasiones en las que desearía poder retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar todo. Ojalá nunca me hubiera enterado de esa tienda y los objetos malditos que ellos vendían. No podía imaginarme cómo este pequeño caso, que comenzó tan inofensivo, nada especial... podría tener consecuencias tan devastadoras para mi hermano y nuestro amigo Cas.

Escribí todo, solo en caso de que un cazador u otro Hombre de Letras se encuentre con algo como esto. Así que espero que quien quiera que lea esto, pueda evitar que algo como aquello vuelva a suceder. 

 

—¿Qué estás escribiendo?

Sam cerró su computadora portátil por un momento, mirando a su hermano. Dean se veía terrible, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Su voz sonaba ronca y áspera, como si hubiera pasado la última noche llorando, o gritando su alma fuera de su pecho. Dean hizo rodar la botella de cerveza en su mano, mirándola con los ojos vacíos.

—Sobre el caso, ya sabes —respondió Sam con cuidado.

Dean resopló un ruido que era una mezcla de reconocimiento y sarcasmo. 

—El caso... ¿es así cómo lo llamamos ahora?

 Sam suspiró y apartó su computadora portátil. 

—Dean. Mira... —Amasó el puente de su nariz entre su dedo índice y el pulgar, tratando de alejar el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza—. No puedo imaginar lo que estás pasando en este momento...

—Sí claro. Tú no puedes. Hazme un favor y deja de hablar de eso —Dean presionó antes de mirarlo.—No cambia nada, ¿de acuerdo? Hablar de eso no hará que todo sea mágicamente mejor. Lo perdí, Sam. Eso es un hecho al que no puedes simplemente alejarte. Perdí a Cas.

 

Dos semanas antes:

—Tengo un caso de Mick que suena interesante. Aparentemente hay una tienda en Savannah, Georgia, que vende muchos objetos malditos. Es solo una corrida de leche por lo que se ve, pero como no tenemos nada mejor qué hacer y estás a punto de disparar a las paredes por aburrimiento, creo que deberíamos comprobarlo.

Dean levantó la vista de su computadora portátil, donde miraba en secreto imágenes de porno hentai con el pretexto de buscar un nuevo caso. Rápidamente los cerró y miró a su hermano con fingido interés. —¿Qué? ¿Esos idiotas ni siquiera pueden resguardar unos cuantos objetos malditos sin que nosotros sostengamos sus manos?

Sam frunció los labios con molestia. —¿Estás dentro o no?"

Dean levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. —Sí, claro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer de todos modos. —Todavía le molestaba que obtuvieran sus casos de esos idiotas, pero tenía que admitir que, al menos, los mantenían ocupados.—Le preguntaré a Cas si quiere unirse a nosotros. El chico podría usar un poco de aire fresco.

Eso fue recibido con un encogimiento de hombros cuando Sam devolvió su atención a su teléfono. Al parecer, Mick había estado esperando en la línea cuando su hermano llevó el dispositivo a su oído y dijo: "Sí, lo tomaremos... ¿Qué estamos buscando?" Sam desapareció de la biblioteca mientras continuaba su llamada telefónica.

Dean suspiró y apagó la laptop. Maldición, a él realmente no le gustaba que Sam estuviera constantemente hablando por teléfono con ese tipo, Mick. Sonaba como si fueran mejores amigos ahora. ¿Qué demonios le pasó a "no confiamos en esos tipos"?

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Cas, tocando cuando solo escuchaba silencio desde el otro lado de la puerta. —Cas?

Después de un golpe, la puerta se abrió y Cas se apoyó contra el marco. —Hola, Dean.

 —Oye —Dean no podía dejar de sonreír cuando notó que el cabello de su amigo estaba por todos lados—. Solo me pregunto si quieres unirte a nosotros en un pequeño caso.

Cas inclinó la cabeza mientras parecía contemplar su decisión. El asintió. —Déjame agarrar mis cosas. ¿Supongo, qué nos iremos en breve? 

Dean asintió, sonriendo al ver lo casual que Cas lucía sin su gabardina. Todavía podía recordar cuando Cas lo había usado todo el tiempo, como si fuera su segunda piel. Su amigo había recorrido un largo camino desde el principio, cuando solo era un ángel robot sin emociones. —Sí, no hay estrés. Sam todavía está hablando por teléfono con su novio británico... Vale, debo preguntarte: ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? ¿Te quedaste dormido viendo la televisión basura? —Dean se colocó delante de Cas y pasó sus dedos por los mechones de color marrón oscuro, en un inútil intento de domesticar el trapeador petrificado en la cabeza de Cas, antes de que él finalmente se rindiera con un encogimiento de hombros.

Cas se rió entre dientes. —Algo así. —Se dirigió a su cómoda y agarró su abrigo y una espada de ángel, doblando el abrigo sobre su brazo mientras se acercaba a Dean. —¿Qué tipo de caso?

Dean no pudo evitar sonreír, ver que Cas se estaba divirtiendo siempre había sido contagioso. —Solo vamos a obtener algunos objetos malditos de algún tipo de tienda en Georgia. Es una carrera de leche. Pero pensé que podría gustarte un cambio de escenario.

—Aprecio el pensamiento —comentó mientras seguía a Dean de regreso a la biblioteca.

—¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien cómo para salir? —Dean señaló vagamente el abdomen inferior de Cas. Sabía que estaba completamente curado, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero todavía tenía la sensación de que Cas no estaba completamente bien.

Cas arqueó una ceja hacia él. —Te preocupas demasiado. Y sí. Estoy bien.

—Es difícil no estar contigo a veces, antes de darse cuenta de que Sam regresaba a la biblioteca, obviamente terminó con su llamada telefónica. —¿Alguna noticia de Mick-y Mouse?"

Sam ignoró el irritable apodo y respondió: —Sí. Es una tienda de rarezas en la vieja cuidad de Savannah. No creen que el propietaria sepa que ella está vendiendo objetos malditos. Me dio una lista de los que ellos conocen, pero podría haber más, así que debemos tratar de no tocar nada... —Miró fijamente a Dean cuando dijo la última parte.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco. —Fue una vez. —Y era claro que Sam probablemente nunca lo dejaría pasar. —¿Así que agarramos nuestro kit especial, hacemos la rutina de romper y entrar en el bonita oficina de la mujer? 

—En realidad, uh... Nos han dado una tarjeta de crédito. Quieren que compremos todos los objetos malditos —Sonaba tímido.

La mandíbula de Dean cayó mientras trataba lentamente de procesar la nueva información. —¿Una tarjeta de crédito legítima?

Sam asintió. —Sí. Una tarjeta legítima, amigo. —Se acercó a Dean y sacó la tarjeta de su billetera, mostrándole.

 —¿Y solo me estás diciendo esto ahora? Podríamos comprar tantas cosas con esto. Quiero decir, yo voto que todavía hacemos lo de romper y entrar y usar el dinero para algo bueno. —Como strippers, una habitación de motel impresionante para un cambio, y un poco de whisky de estante superior. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero probablemente Sam sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Hombre, ellos revisan los recibos. Ellos sabrían si lo usamos para otra cosa. Especialmente strippers y alcohol... —Sam se aseguró de resguardar la tarjeta en su billetera.

—Estoy horrorizado —Dean cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y continuó: —Nunca usaría el dinero para placeres simples como ese.

—No siempre entiendo las sutilezas en lenguaje como el sarcasmo, o lo que tú llamas "bromas", pero incluso sé que es una mentira absoluta —bromeó Cas, con una sonrisa en su lugar.

—¿Hasta tu, Brutus? —Dean negó con la cabeza a Cas antes de señalar a Sam. —No eres divertido y deberíamos cobrarles por esta mierda. ¿Podemos, al menos, conseguir una buena habitación de motel con esa tarjeta?

Sam suspiró. —Déjame llamar a Mick y preguntar...

Dean hizo un latigazo y un gesto con la mano que lo acompañaba, sonriéndole a Sam que respondió con una cara de perra patentada. Cara de perra número siete, para ser precisos. Dean se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Cas. —Sabes que, como mi mejor amigo, siempre tienes que ponerte de mi lado, ¿bien? Es una regla.

Cas inclinó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho cuando respondió: —Entonces, en teoría, como mi mejor amigo, no deberías mentir ni me confundirme.

—¿Qué? ¿No me crees? —Dean preguntó en un fingido tono inocente. Apoyó la mano en el hombro de Cas. —Y no hay reglas sobre confundir a tu mejor amigo.

Cas lo miró con expresión desconcertada y se apartó de él para ponerse el abrigo y esconder su espada de ángel en la cosa. ¿Cómo siempre lograba conseguir el arma tan rápido desde algún lugar dentro de su abrigo? Probablemente siempre sería un misterio para Dean. Un día solo debería preguntarle a Cas, pero tal vez no tanto como su amigo lo miró como si Dean acabara de anunciar que quería hacer un trato con un demonio de encrucijada.

Se preguntó qué pasaba últimamente en la cabeza de Cas. Nunca había sido un Cathy hablador, pero incluso para sus estándares, el tipo había sido bastante tranquilo y retraído. Esperaba que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo estúpido otra vez. Solo deseaba que Cas le hablara. Sí, la olla llamó negro al hervidor y todo, pero aún así, eso le molestó. Deseaba que Cas simplemente confiara en él con cualquier problema que tuviera en mente. Para eso eran los amigos.

—Entonces, Mick dijo que podemos usarlo para el motel. Incluso podemos pagar nuestros gastos de viaje, solo tenemos que llenar un formulario.

—¡Sí! —Dean hizo un puño triunfante. —¿Supongo que los gastos de viaje incluyen bocadillos en el camino?

 —Snacks: sí, strippers: no —afirmó Sam.

—Pero el pastel. El pastel es un bocadillo y apuesto a que podemos encontrar un buen asado en el camino —señaló Dean, condenando a Sam por conocerlo demasiado bien. —Vamos, Sammy... ¡vive un poco! Nos hemos ganado esto. ¿Cierto, Cas? —Dio una mirada implorante y suplicante a su mejor amigo. Una que él sabía que funcionaría en él.

Cas fijó en Sam con una expresión ilegible antes de responder con una frase seca: —Tú y tu hermano se han ganado un filete, Sam. 

Dean apretó el hombro de Cas con deleite antes de darle a su hermano una sonrisa de mierda. —¿Ves? Cas lo aprueba.

Sam dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. —Bien. Pero no hay alcohol.

—A veces me pregunto cómo estamos relacionados —Dean sacudió la cabeza lentamente antes de agarrar la bolsa de lona de donde estaba, sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. —Está bien, no hay tiempo como el presente. Hay que movernos.

 

—¡¿Una maldita carrera de leche ?! —gritó Dean, escondiéndose detrás de una caja de almacenamiento, mientras que la bruja mágicamente hizo que los cuchillos volaran por el aire hacia ellos. —¡No te oí mencionar que la tienda estaba a cargo de una bruja! ¡Odio a las brujas!

—¡Dijeron que la dueña era una dulce anciana! —Gritó Sam mientras se agachaba detrás de una mesa volcada para recargar su arma.

—¡Es una bruja! —Dean trató de dispararle a la bruja, pero la anciana era más rápida de lo que hubiera esperado para una mujer que tenía que caminar con un bastón. Un bastón que aparentemente tenía una espada angelical oculta en el interior, cuando Dean se enteró un momento después cuando ella tiró de la palanca para contrarrestar el ataque de Cas con su espada de ángel.

—¿Ustedes dos, por favor, dejen de discutir? —Cas gritó mientras se las arreglaba para desarmarla antes de mover a un ottoman para atrapar los cuchillos voladores restantes.

La bruja chilló de frustración mientras murmuraba un hechizo que hizo que la caja en la que Dean estaba escondido detrás explotara en un millón de pedazos. Dean trató de correr hacia Sam, pero una poderosa fuerza lo lanzó contra la pared. Odiaba cuando eso sucedía. ¿Por qué siempre ellos lo lanzaban contra las paredes?

Lo último que notó antes de que Cas la empujara con fuerza al suelo era que la bruja le estaba lanzando algo. Cas dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor cuando se desplomó en el suelo.

—¡Cas! —Dean lo empujó rápidamente detrás de la mesa con Sam quien los cubrió disparando a la bruja. Tomó las mejillas de Cas, preocupado al notar la expresión de dolor en la cara de su amigo. —¡Cas! ¡Mírame! ¿Estás bien?

Cas sacudió la cabeza y sacudió a Dean. —Estoy bien. Agarra a la bruja.

Dean asintió, con los ojos fijos en Cas mientras recargaba rápidamente su arma con la última bala mata brujas. Cuando miró por encima de la mesa, la bruja sonrió y tiró algo al suelo que explotó en una nube de humo negro. Dean tomó el tiro, apuntando a donde la había visto por última vez, pero cuando el humo se disipó, no había rastro de la vieja bruja. —Hija de perra —murmuró Dean mientras bajaba lentamente su arma. —Sam, ella se escapó.

Sam se quitó el polvo mientras se levantaba de su improvisada barricada. —¡Maldición! Cas, ¿estás bien, amigo?

Cas se tambaleaba ligeramente mientras se movía para pararse, apoyando las manos contra el estante a su derecha. Él estaba manteniendo su mirada hacia abajo. —Yo, uh... no lo sé.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te golpeó con lo que intentó tirarme? —Dean miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar lo que había usado como proyectil. No le tomó mucho tiempo porque todavía estaba tirado en el suelo donde Cas lo había apartado. Era un colgante de plata que tenía la forma de un corazón roto. Dean se arrodilló a su lado y miró a Sam con expresión preocupada. —¿Es este uno de los objetos malditos?

Los ojos de Sam se agrandaron cuando miró más de cerca el colgante. —¡Mierda!

—¿Conoces la maldición? —Le preguntó Dean a su hermano, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Cas.

—No, me acaban de dar la lista de los objetos. Llamaré a Mick y veré si sabe lo que hace —El tono de Sam era inquieto. Agarró su teléfono celular y salió del alcance del oído cuando ladró: —¡Mick! Hey hombre. Asombrosa carrera de leche...

Al menos era agradable saber que Sam todavía le estaba dando a Mick una mierda por su horrible reconocimiento. Cas todavía se estaba apoyando contra la estantería cuando se acercó a él. —¿Como te sientes? ¿Alguna idea de lo que esa maldición podría haberte hecho?

Cas se apartó de Dean, casi tropezándose con él para alejarse de él. —No te acerques a mí.

Dean levantó las manos, sorprendido por la reacción de Cas. —Está bien, está bien. No te preocupes. Solo dime qué está pasando para que podamos solucionarlo, Cas.

—¡No lo sé, Dean! —Espetó. Su tono estaba sonando en pánico más que enojado.

—Cálmate. Todo estará bien, ¿vale? Solo concéntrate, intenta decirme qué está pasando —Dean le dirigió a Cas una mirada implorante, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo y calmado posible, a pesar de que se sentía exactamente lo contrario. Estaba preocupado como el infierno, porque no tenían idea de lo que era esa maldición. Odiaba sentirse indefenso, tenían que averiguar con qué estaban tratando.

Cas se acurrucó sobre sí mismo mientras caía de rodillas, agarrando un estante, y su única respuesta fue una aguda respiración.

—Mierda. ¡Sam! —Dean gritó a su hermano antes de arrodillarse junto a Cas, tocándole la rodilla. —¡Cas! ¡Por favor, dime lo que necesitas!

El chico estaba temblando por todas partes. Jadeó ante el toque y miró hacia arriba. Los ojos de Cas se abrieron, entraron en pánico, y antes de que Dean pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, tiró de Dean hacia adelante, aplastando sus labios.

Dean hizo un estrangulado y sorprendido ruido antes de empujar a Cas, mirándolo boquiabierto. —Cas, qué...

—Lo siento, yo... yo no-

En ese momento Sam volvió corriendo a la habitación. —¿Qué está pasando? —Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Cas, se inclinó frente a él, colocando una mano en su hombro. —¿Cas?

—Esa es una muy buena maldita pregunta —Dean se frotó la boca con la mano, todavía en shock. —Creo que Cas fue maldecido con la locura. 

—Eso probablemente sería mejor, —comentó Sam mientras palmeaba a Cas en el hombro. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras continuaba—Mick dijo que es una maldición de amor. No saben exactamente de qué tipo...

—Genial... —Dean suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que Cas acababa de besarlo. —Eso es genial. ¿Lo están investigando? Él no va a morir, ¿verdad?

Sam se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada. —No lo sé, Dean. Sí, lo están investigando, pero sin saber exactamente qué tipo de maldición es... —Extendió la mano hacia Cas y lo ayudó a levantarse. —Amigo, Cas. Lo siento.

Cas negó con la cabeza. —No hay necesidad de disculparse, Sam.

Dean ni siquiera podía mirar a Cas. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de pensar en su plan de juego. —Entonces, digo que empacamos las cosas por las que vinimos aquí. Las ponemos a salvo, y luego intentaremos rastrear a esa bruja.

—Voy a... encontrar otro viaje —ofreció Cas, su voz un poco más ronca de lo habitual.

—¿Qué? No. ¡Eso es estúpido! —Discutió Sam.

—Odio estar de acuerdo con Sam, Cas. Sé que esta es una situación incómoda, pero tienes que quedarte con nosotros. No tenemos idea de qué efectos secundarios tiene esta maldición y preferiría soportar la torpeza que dejarte fuera de vista.

Cas parecía que estaba con dolor físico, su cara mostraba una mueca. —Yo... no puedo. No entiendo por qué, pero... creo que está empeorando.

Dean intercambió una mirada de preocupación con su hermano antes de preguntar cuidadosamente: —¿Te duele algo?

—No físico, no. —Cas había vuelto a no hacer contacto visual.

—¿Pero...? —Dean presionó. Realmente no quería hablar de esto, especialmente frente a Sam, pero tenía que saber qué estaba pasando con su amigo.

Cas le dio a Sam una mirada implorante. —Por favor, no me hagas discutir esto con él...

Su hermano parecía desgarrado, queriendo respetar los deseos de Cas, pero claramente no quería molestar a Dean. Sam le dirigió a Dean una mirada aguda, pidiéndole en silencio su permiso para hablar con Cas en privado.

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. —Está bien. Voy a sacar la caja del maletero.

 

 

Cas se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, el alivio lo inundó con la partida de Dean. Cuanto más separados estaban, los efectos parecían ser menos... menos lo que fueran. Cuando fue golpeado por primera vez con el objeto, no se sentía diferente. Pero a medida que la lucha continuaba desarrollándose, su preocupación por Dean comenzó a aumentar lentamente.

Y entonces no cesó, incluso con la bruja que se había apartado de ellos. Su corazón se sacudió con cariño, y pena, y preocupación, y miedo, y una plétora de otras emociones que lentamente lo abrumaban. Para empezar, no era tan bueno con las emociones.

No ayudó que Dean comenzara a acercarse, su propia preocupación por Cas comenzó a mezclarse con sus propias emociones y todo se estaba volviendo demasiado. Entonces el idiota tuvo que ir y tocarle la rodilla, incluso después de que Cas le hubiera implorado que no se le acercara. Y luego ese beso incómodo, que físicamente se sentía más como una bofetada que cualquier cosa que pudiera parecerse al afecto.

Todo parecía estar silenciado por los pocos segundos que estuvieron conectados y eso lo aterrorizó por completo. Y aún así, todo era confuso hasta que Sam explicó con qué había sido maldecido. Fue tanto un alivio como ningún alivio.

Cas dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de mirar a Sam. —Cualesquiera que sean los efectos de este hechizo, parecen estar creciendo. ¿No sé si eso tiene sentido?

Sam asintió pensativamente. —Todo lo que he leído sobre maldiciones y hechizos así parece indicar que pueden empeorar si apuntan a un objetivo determinado. La pregunta es, ¿a qué apunta esta maldición y qué te sucederá si llega a su curso?

—Estoy seguro de que la intención es llevarme a la locura, porque aunque le pedí que se fuera, a pesar de que estamos tratando de tener una conversación; todo lo que puedo pensar es en Dean. No quiero nada más que... —Cas se pasó la mano por la cara y continuó—Si esto es lo que se supone que es el amor, no entiendo cómo alguno de ustedes sobrevive a esto. 

Sam negó con la cabeza. —No es amor, Cas. Esta es una obsesión enfermiza que se te impuso. Una vez me hicieron algo parecido, así que entiendo cómo te sientes ahora. Sabemos que... Dean sabe que no eres tú, si eso te sirve de consuelo.

Si bien la experiencia previa de Sam fue sorprendente para Cas, no lo hizo sentirse mejor. Y tampoco el hecho de que Dean supiera que no era nada que pudiera ayudar. De hecho, eso pareció empeorar cuando su corazón se apretó dolorosamente por la falta de reciprocidad. Y, además, comprender mentalmente que sus sentimientos eran falsos solo hacía que el hecho de que él estaba sucumbiendo a ellos fuera aún más frustrante. Quería que todo estuviera en silencio. Quería besar a Dean de nuevo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea para mí estar cerca de Dean. Tal vez debería registrarme en un motel diferente hasta que encuentre una cura.

Sam pareció contemplar la sugerencia. —Podríamos intentarlo, pero si te sientes peor con la ausencia de Dean, tendremos que lidiar con eso de una manera diferente.  
   
Cas suspiró. —Sí, pero en su presencia... no puedo asegurar mi moderación.

Sam agarró el hombro de Cas. —Lo sé, pero no juegues al héroe solo porque esto es incómodo. Si empeora y la maldición termina castigándote por mantenerte alejado, necesitamos encontrar otra forma. No te vamos a perder por esto.

—Dices eso ahora, pero cuando Dean me dispare porque lo obligué a darle otro beso... —Aunque honestamente no pensaba que Dean lo mataría, o intentaría, por besarlo; El hecho del asunto era que Cas no podía garantizar que no lo intentara. No tenía idea de lo que le sobrevino la primera vez y con la forma en que calmó el ruido abrumador de lo que estaba sintiendo; estaba tomando cada gramo de fuerza que poseía para no volver a intentarlo.

—Dean haría cualquier cosa para salvarte, Cas —Sam le dirigió a Cas una mirada aguda antes de aclararse la garganta para continuar. —Mira, quizás separarte de él funcionará. Puedes quedarte en nuestra habitación de motel, distraerte con el televisor y trataremos de encontrar a esa bruja. 

Los hombros de Cas se hundieron con alivio. —Gracias, Sam.

El alivio duró poco cuando de repente sintió una oleada de protesta en el fondo de su mente. Lo último que quería era separarse de Dean.

Otra prueba de que la decisión de separarse fue probablemente una buena idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas verificó la hora en su celular por quincuagésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Y esa fue una mala idea, porque en ese momento, Dean no había respondido al texto que había enviado y cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin escuchar una respuesta, peor era.

Claramente Dean no quería tener nada que ver con él. Lo cual era comprensible, considerando que él era un ángel patético con las alas rotas y, ¿qué vería Dean en él? Sin mencionar que su recipiente era un hombre...

Agarró una de las almohadas de la cama, la empujó contra su cara y gritó. Comenzó a pasearse por la pequeña habitación del motel, tratando de obligarse a pensar en otra cosa. Alguien más. Cuando se obligó a pensar en Hannah, casi se sintió enfermo de arrepentimiento. Como si el solo hecho de pensar en otra persona fuera una traición para Dean.

 Dean.

Cas volvió a agarrar su celular, mirando la hora. Las 4:17 PM se le apareció en una señal de burla. Como si el minuto solitario hubiera cambiado el resultado de la falta de respuesta. Le había enviado a Dean catorce mensajes de texto desde que lo habían dejado en el motel hace una hora.

¿Por qué no había respondido a uno solo? ¿Y si estaba herido? ¿O peor? La inseguridad y el odio a sí mismo de repente abrieron un camino para el temor absoluto. De repente, varios escenarios diferentes estaban jugando en su cabeza.

¿Y si hubieran tenido un accidente de coche? ¿Y si hubieran sido bombardeados por un grupo de hombres lobo mientras conducían para encontrar a la bruja y él no tenía ni idea? Cas estaba sentado allí en una habitación de motel y sin hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar a la única familia que había conocido. Para ayudar al hombre del cual estaba irremediablemente enamorado; no importa cuán forzada sea esa emoción.

—¡Joder! —Cas golpeó el colchón, dañando el marco de la cama con la fuerza de la misma. No era frecuente que maldiciera, pero esta situación lo requería.

Tal vez Dean se había detenido en un bar y en ese momento estaba coqueteando a una camarera. El pensamiento le hizo sentirse físicamente enfermo. El estómago de Cas se sacudió y apenas llegó a la taza del inodoro a tiempo para vaciar su contenido. Lo que no era mucho. Simplemente tomaba pequeñas comidas para hacer que los Winchester se sintieran menos raros por el hecho de que no estaba predispuesto a comer.

Frotándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, Cas se movió para sentarse en el piso del baño, apoyándose contra la pared. Sacó su celular de nuevo.

 4:18 PM

Aún no hay respuesta de Dean. Fue entonces cuando la tristeza lo golpeó. Echaba mucho de menos a Dean, casi lo estaba estrangulando. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse, él no pudo detener su flujo. Necesitaba saber por qué no estaba respondiendo. Necesitaba saber que no estaban lastimados, o peor.

La mano de Cas temblaba mientras buscaba a Dean en su lista de contactos y marcaba la llamada. Con cada timbre y falta de respuesta, sus miedos seguían apareciendo en imágenes vívidas, viendo destellos de Dean herido, Dean muerto, Dean en medio apasionada situación con alguien más. Si esto era lo que era el amor, estaría contento de no volver a sentirlo nunca más.

 —¿Cas? —Dean respondió de repente, sonando sin aliento. —¿Estás bien?

Al oír la voz de Dean, se quebró y comenzó a sollozar.

—Joder... ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quieres que regrese? —Dean presionó, sonando preocupado.

—No puedo hacer esto, Dean. Todo lo que sigo pensando son todas las cosas horribles que te podrían estar pasando... —logró soltar un grito ahogado entre los sollozos. Cas odiaba esto.

—Todo está bien con nosotros, Cas. Hemos hablado con la policía, tratando de obtener una pista sobre la bruja, y luego fuimos a la biblioteca porque Sam quería buscar algo. Aún no hay noticias de Mick, pero al menos tenemos la placa de la vieja bruja, así que podemos rastrearla ahora. Parece que ella no vuela en una escoba.

Cas dejó escapar una risa ahogada, ya empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor solo al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Dean. Se limpió la humedad de las mejillas con la manga de su gabardina. —Eso es... eso es bueno.

—Cas —Dean suspiró antes de continuar: —Sé honesto conmigo, ¿vale? ¿Necesitas que regrese? Porque te lo digo, escuchándote así, me asusta muchísimo.

Quería desesperadamente decirle que no, para que no se preocupen por él, pero Dean le pidió que fuera honesto. —Pensé que podría manejarlo, Dean. Yo... lo siento por ser tan débil.

—Nunca digas eso, Cas. No eres débil —La voz de Dean no sonaba enojada, sino decidida. —Esto no es... Mira, estás en esta situación porque me salvaste. Nos ocuparemos de esto y lo arreglaremos. Juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

Eso le hizo hacer querer llorar de nuevo. Cas había estado enamorado de Dean durante aproximadamente dos horas y ya era un desastre emocional, el pensamiento de esta maldición que duró más lo llenaba de temor. —Está bien. Por favor ven a buscarme. Me temo que podría dañar más esta habitación de motel si no lo haces...

Escuchó un murmullo explícito por el celular y algún arrastre, antes de que pudiera escuchar la voz de Dean de nuevo. —Estoy en camino. Solo intenta... No sé..., solo espérame.

Cas asintió antes de darse cuenta de que Dean no podría verlo. —Solo me quedaré en el baño. ¿Debo encerrarme?

—Lo que sientes que es lo mejor. Sólo espera, amigo.

El corazón de Cas se apretó dolorosamente ante el término familiar. El impulso de decirle a Dean que lo amaba era abrumador. —Por favor, apúrate —fue todo lo que logró antes de obligarse a desconectar la llamada.

Dos minutos después, tuvo visiones de que Dean se había estrellado en su camino hacia él. Cas se acurrucó sobre sí mismo mientras se movía para extenderse contra los azulejos del piso del baño. —Por favor apresúrate, Dean.

•

—Joder, joder, joder. ¡Date prisa, Sasquatch! —Dean ya estaba detrás del volante esperando con impaciencia a que Sam doblara el papel en su bolsa antes de sentarse a su lado, demasiado lento.

 —¿Cuál es la emergencia? —Preguntó mientras se ponía el maldito cinturón de seguridad.

—Cas —Dean arrancó su bebé—. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con él. Él... —Dean sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de la nube de preocupación que estaba empezando a asfixiarlo. —Él no suena bien, Sammy.

—¿Qué significa "no suena bien"? ¿Qué tan malo es?

—¡No lo sé, Sam! —gritó, sintiéndose frustrado cuando el chico frente a él continuó conduciendo a la velocidad de una tortuga. —Sonaba como un desastre emocional. Temo que va a hacer algo estúpido. Sabes que los ángeles no pueden manejar bien las emociones. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que esto le está haciendo a Cas.  
   
—No tienes que enojarte conmigo. Estoy tan preocupado por él como tú, ya sabes. —Sam cruzó los brazos contra su pecho y se recostó contra su asiento.

Dean se frotó la cara con la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Lo siento. No sé por qué estoy tan nervioso. Solo estoy preocupado.

Sam suspiró. —Lo entiendo. No crees que te lo haya transferido, ¿verdad? ¿La maldición? ¿Cuándo te besó?

Dean le lanzó a su hermano una mirada confundida. —¿Es eso posible?

Se encogió de hombros. —¿Cómo debería saberlo? Ni siquiera sabemos qué tipo de maldición es. ¿Sientes cómo si estuvieras locamente enamorado del tipo?

Dean levantó una ceja. ¿Qué clase de pregunta fue esa? —No, claro que no.

—Entonces creo que es seguro asumir que no lo transfirió...

—Lo haces sonar como una especie de ETS mágica... —Dean arrugó la nariz mientras sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosos en el volante. —Joder, espero que esté bien —murmuró más para sí mismo.

—¿Quieres que lo llame? —Sam ofreció—Podría ponerlo en altavoz...

Dean asintió. De repente se sintió sin aliento, como si algo pesado estuviera presionando su pecho.

Sin ninguna vacilación, Sam sacó su teléfono, sosteniéndolo en la palma de su mano mientras marcaba el celular de Cas y lo ponía en el altavoz.

Después del tercer timbre, Cas finalmente tomó la llamada con un sonido confuso. —¿Sam? ¿Están los dos bien?

—Sí, amigo. Estamos en camino hacia ti, solo queríamos asegurarnos de que todavía estás bien. Deberíamos estar allí en diez minutos más o menos.

Eso fue recibido con un audible suspiro de alivio. Dean se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado. —¿Estás bien?

—No. No lo estoy. —Hubo un poco de ruido en el fondo, antes de que Cas continuara—Odio esto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Cas? —Preguntó Dean cuidadosamente, intercambiando una mirada de preocupación con Sam.

—Estoy recogiendo los pedazos rotos del espejo del baño. Es difícil por la forma en que me sangran las manos —dijo tan casualmente, como si no les hubiera dicho que simplemente rompió un espejo lo suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar.

—¿Puedes curarte? —Dean presionó, pisando el acelerador, esperando que no hubiera ningún policía demasiado entusiasmado tratando de cumplir con su cuota mensual en el camino.

Cas gimió. —Eso nunca se me ocurrió. ¿Es ese un efecto secundario común del amor? ¿Ser estúpido?

Dean suspiró profundamente. —Seguro. Sólo cúrate a ti mismo. Estaremos allí en cinco.

—Está bien... —sonaba completamente derrotado.

Sam desconectó la llamada y le dirigió a Dean una mirada preocupada. —No crees que él estaba tratando de hacerse daño, ¿verdad?

Dean solo miró a Sam, diciéndole sin vocalizar que, sí, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba. —No podemos dejarlo solo.

—Creo que tienes razón. Hombre, realmente me siento mal por él. De todas las personas posibles para obligarse a enamorarse de... —En circunstancias normales, eso puede haber sido una broma, pero Sam sonaba muy serio.

Dean frunció el ceño, tratando de no sonar enojado cuando preguntó: —¿Qué quieres decir?

Sam dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. —Vamos hombre. Tú y yo sabemos que no eres tan progresista cuando se trata de... ya sabes..., no ser heterosexual. Y ni siquiera me hagas comenzar con toda tu mierda de "sin momentos de películas de chicas". ¿Qué crees que va a pasar, Dean? Si necesita ser sostenido o consolado, sabes que no lo vas a manejar bien.

Dean se frotó la nariz y sostuvo su mirada en la calle, un montón de emociones diferentes luchaban en primer plano de su mente. Más que nada: ira, preocupación y confusión. —¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué tengo un problema con la gente gay? ¿Estás bromeando ahora? Te acuerdas de Charlie, ¿verdad?

Sabía que su última pregunta era un golpe bajo, pero la ira estaba ganando la batalla de sus emociones en ese momento.

—Sí, recuerdo a Charlie. Charlie no era una amenaza para tu masculinidad, amigo. No estoy diciendo que tengas algo contra los gays, solo que... eres una especie de homofóbico cuando los tipos te coquetean.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, Cas no es gay. Él es víctima de una maldición de amor. Y segundo, no soy un homófobo. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Puede que me sienta incómodo cuando me coquetea un chico, pero eso no me convierte en un homofóbico. Me sentiría incómodo si también me coqueteara una señora de ochenta años. Simplemente no estoy en eso.

Sam se burló. —Dite a ti mismo lo que tengas que hacer para sentirse menos como un imbécil, pero te conozco toda mi vida. Puede que te sientas incómodo cuando las ancianas te coquetean, pero no te enloqueces como lo hacen con los chicos...

—No me enloquezco y no le tengo miedo a los gays. Simplemente no quiero que me bese un chico. De repente, soy un homofóbico solo porque no me gusta eso.

—No, eso no te convierte en un homofóbico. Lo que te hace un homofóbico es cómo reaccionas. Cuando me coquetea un chico, simplemente lo rechazo y, ¿adivina qué? No me escuchas hablar de eso. Cuando te coquetean, es todo lo que hablas durante días. Me preguntas una y otra vez cómo alguien podría pensar que eres gay. En el mejor de los casos, tienes pánico, tartamudeas y huyes; en el peor, eres un imbécil para el chico que fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar coquetearte. —Sam tocó el hombro de Dean y dijo con toda seriedad: —Eres mi hermano, y te amo, pero a veces puedes ser un idiota homofóbico.

Dean suspiró profundamente y puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que no era un homófobo. Nunca había pensado o dicho algo malo a una persona gay. Y no lo convirtió en una mala persona porque no le gustaba que le coqueteara otro hombre. No es que Sam lo entendiera con su visión superior universitaria del mundo donde todo tenía que ser perfecto y políticamente correcto. Sus sentimientos no trabajaban de esa manera y no tenía ninguna intención de sentirse mal por el hecho de que simplemente no le gustaban las cosas gay. —Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga con respecto a Cas? Ya que lo tienes todo resuelto.

—Quiero que no lo hagas sentir peor por lo que está pasando con él, incluso si tienes que superarlo y abrazarlo durante cinco malditos minutos. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? —Sam soltó, su tono estaba tan harto de la conversación como Dean sintió.

Dean estaba realmente molesto de que Sam pudiera pensar que dejaría que su incomodidad personal le impidiera ayudar a Cas a superar esto. —Si crees que tendría algún problema para ayudar a Cas a superar esto, entonces no me conoces muy bien. Es Cas.

Él moriría por Cas, casi lo hizo algunas veces. Cinco minutos de caricias no eran nada. Y si solo la idea de abrazar a Cas lo hacía sentir inquieto y extraño... bueno, Sam no necesitaba saber eso. Él se ocuparía de eso, como siempre hacía. Ignorándolo y desterrando todos esos sentimientos al rincón más oscuro y profundo de su mente. No hay problema.

—Sé que es Cas. Pero no siempre eres amable con él...

—Bueno, él tampoco es siempre bueno conmigo. Pero él es mi mejor amigo y no soy un idiota. Sé que él me necesita ahora mismo. —Dean le lanzó a Sam otra mirada antes de notar la preocupación en la cara de Sam.

La misma preocupación que sentía por Cas. Su mirada se suavizó. —Te escucho, ¿bien? No te preocupes, seré amable y servicial.

Sam asintió, retorciéndose las manos cuando finalmente llegaron al motel. Por alguna razón, el corazón de Dean se aceleró como un caballo en éxtasis y sus palmas estaban sudorosas. Se los secó en los vaqueros cuando saltó del auto y rápidamente caminó hacia la habitación de su motel. En su mente, oró para que Cas estuviera bien antes de abrir la puerta para encontrar una habitación que parecía que una bomba explotó. —¿Cas? —gritó mientras cuidadosamente entraba.

Cas tentativamente salió del baño, su expresión preocupada y tensa desapareció instantáneamente en el momento en que vio a Dean. Corrió hacia adelante tirando de Dean en un vicioso abrazo. —Oh, Dean... pensé que no ibas a volver.

Por un momento, Dean se tensó por reflejo antes de que su mirada cayera sobre Sam y tentativamente envolviera sus brazos alrededor de Cas. —Por supuesto que volvimos. ¿Veo que redecoraste nuestra habitación?

Él dejó escapar una risita temblorosa. —Lo siento. No sé por qué saqué mi ira sobre objetos inanimados...

—Soy la última persona en darte una conferencia sobre algo así. Lo hago todos los años —Dean le dio a Cas una sonrisa tranquilizadora. _Y lo mejor de todo es que los estúpidos británicos tienen que pagar la cuenta.

Cas sonrió a cambio, mirando a Dean como si fuera el único ser humano en todo el universo. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Me siento mucho menos loco cuando estás cerca.

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro, no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendose y respondió: —Bien. Esperemos que siga siendo así. Obtuvimos información nueva sobre la bruja. Con suerte, Sam puede encontrarla pirateando las cámaras de tráfico. Pero dependiendo de donde está, podría tomar un tiempo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para mejorar tu situación? —Hizo la última pregunta un poco más fuerte, solo para asegurarse de que Sam escuchara el maravilloso amigo que estaba siendo para Cas.

—Solo... —Cas parecía vacilante mientras se alejaba de Dean, incapaz de terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Dean se dio la vuelta para ver qué estaba haciendo su hermano. Sam no les estaba prestando atención, solo estaba sentado en la mesa, tocando la computadora portátil, probablemente ya comenzaba a rastrear a la bruja. Acercó a Cas a la cama. —¿Ayudaría si nos sentamos aquí? Podría poner mis brazos alrededor de ti... si quieres —ofreció Dean en voz baja, esperando que su vergüenza y su incomodidad no se mostraran en su rostro.

Los hombros de Cas parecieron hundirse con una forma en la cual se relajaton cuando Dean hizo la oferta. El asintió. —Gracias, Dean.

—No lo menciones. No es nada —murmuró Dean mientras se sentaba torpemente en la cama, apoyándose en la cabecera y abriendo los brazos en una invitación. —Ven aquí, cariño.

Cas presionó contra él, la cama crujió con el daño hecho al marco por su peso combinado. Su cabeza estaba contra el pecho de Dean cuando Cas envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. —Lo siento.

Dean cuidadosamente puso sus brazos alrededor de su amigo, tratando de hacer que su corazón se calmara. No tenía idea de por qué esto le estaba afectando tanto. Solo era Cas. No había ninguna razón para que se sintiera incómodo o... ansioso. Que se joda su hermano por jugar con su mente antes. Él no era un homofóbico. Él podría hacer esto. —No tienes nada por lo que lamentarte, Cas. No es tu culpa.

Dean se sintió muy consciente de cada movimiento que su amigo hizo contra él. Se tensó involuntariamente cuando sintió que Cas exhalaba, su cálido aliento flotando sobre su garganta cuando Cas lo miró por un momento. Dean se enfrentó al techo, que de repente se volvió muy interesante. No era que a Dean no le gustara acurrucarse, generalmente le gustaba mucho, especialmente después del sexo. Pero todas las cosas que por lo general le gustaban, definitivamente no se sentía en ese momento.

El cuerpo de Cas irradiaba tanto calor, algo que debería haber sido relajante, pero solo hacía que Dean se sintiera demasiado caliente e incómodo en su ropa. No podía relajarse, se sentía como una banda de goma que estaba a punto de romperse, sus músculos comenzaron a doler por la forma tensa en que se estaba abrazando a Cas.

Se preguntó cuál era su problema. Se repitió: "Es solo Cas", como un mantra en su cabeza, una y otra vez, para evitar que se volviera loco.

De repente, el calor desapareció cuando Cas se apartó de él, moviéndose para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Se inclinó hacia delante y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. —No puedo hacer esto.

Joder, esperaba que Cas no se hubiera dado cuenta de su diatriba. —Pensé que esto ayudaría —dijo Dean cuidadosamente, colocando su mano suavemente sobre su hombro. —Cas.

—Dean, es casi peor —murmuró mientras se giraba para verlo, con los ojos brillando con lágrimas no derramadas. —No espero que te sientas cómodo con esto y fue estúpido de mi parte suponer que podrías estar... yo solo... Es peor que te estés forzando.

Esperó que Cas no notara su incomodidad pero lo hizo. Se frotó la cara con la mano, dándole una mirada afligida. —Cas, no me estoy forzando, lo prometo. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a esto. Quiero ayudarte, por favor —abrió los brazos de nuevo, dándole a Cas una mirada de súplica para una segunda oportunidad. Él podría hacer esto por Cas.

Cas le dedicó una sonrisa casi afligida, frunciendo los labios en un esfuerzo obvio por mantener sus lágrimas bajo control. —Eres un buen amigo, Dean. Yo solo... no puedo. Realmente puedo sentir tu incomodidad y... no me gusta.  
   
—¿Qué quieres decir con que puedes "sentirlo"? —preguntó Dean con cuidado.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero podía sentir tu incomodidad. Sentí lo que estabas sintiendo. Es como si estuviera compuesto de mis propias confusas emociones —Cas sonaba completamente conmocionado por el concepto.

Mucha mierda para a sí mismo a través de está situación. Joder. Dean miró hacia abajo por un momento, solo mirando sus manos. No podía imaginar lo mal que debía sentirse Cas y aquí él lo estaba empeorando. Se preguntó qué podría hacer. Dean amasó el puente de su nariz y suspiró profundamente. —Lo siento. Solo quiero hacer esto más fácil para ti, pero no puedo ayudar a cómo me siento... Pero te estaba diciendo la verdad, Cas. Creo que me siento incómodo porque no estoy acostumbrado a esto. ¿Quizás si me das algo de tiempo? —preguntó, esperando que Cas estuviera dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

Cas colocó una mano reconfortante sobre el antebrazo de Dean. —No siempre tienes que ser el héroe, Dean. Está bien tener tus limitaciones.

Dean no tenía idea de qué decir a eso. Le recordó el momento en que Cas le había dicho que no podía salvar a todos. Y odiaba que se lo recordaran. Porque aunque era cierto, también era algo que no podía aceptar cuando se trataba de Cas. Su mejor amigo era la excepción de todas las reglas que tenía en su vida. —No significa que voy a dejar de intentarlo, Cas.

No esperaba la forma suave en que Cas se inclinó hacia delante y ahuecó su rostro. El pulgar de Cas acarició un costado de su cara mientras sus ojos se movían de los ojos de Dean, permaneciendo en sus labios, y luego volviendo lentamente hacia arriba. —Es lo que amo de ti —Cas se estremeció ante las palabras que usó y rehuyó otra vez.

Hace unas semanas, Dean no lo habría pensado dos veces acerca de tal comentario, especialmente porque Cas actualmente estaba maldecido con un hechizo de amor. Sabía que no significaba nada. Pero ahora, las palabras se hicieron eco en esa noche en el establo cuando pensó que podría perder a Cas para siempre. Cas había dicho esas palabras antes, pero hasta ahora, él pensaba que solo las había dicho de una manera platónica y fraternal.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. No, esta situación solo estaba jugando con su cabeza. Cas nunca había dicho esas palabras de una manera romántica, porque Cas sentía lo mismo por él, como lo hizo Dean por Cas. Eran mejores amigos, hermanos, familia. Nada más y nada menos. —No te preocupes, Cas. Sé que es la maldición hablando.

—No me hace sentir menos mal —murmuró, con tono amargo y resentido.

Dean alcanzó el hombro de Cas, tratando de consolarlo. —Oye, no te preocupes. Te liberaremos de esto en poco tiempo y luego volverás a querer tirar libros a mi cabeza otra vez.

Cas se rió entre dientes. —¿Quién dice que no quiero hacerlo ahora?

Dean se llevó una mano al pecho con una expresión exagerada y juguetonamente herida. Él le sonrió. —Auch, Cas. Me alegra ver que mi cabeza todavía te inspire violencia innecesaria.

—La única diferencia ahora es que quiero besar tu cabeza, tanto como quiero golpearla... —La sonrisa de la cara de Cas se desvaneció. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, alejándose un poco más de Dean.

Dean no estaba triste acerca de la brecha que se formó entre ellos. El hecho de que Cas hubiera dicho que quería besarlo tan abiertamente, lo había sorprendido de una forma extraña. Eso fue definitivamente algo que no quería repetir. Se miró los pies, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón con unas pocas respiraciones calculadas. —¿Quieres una cerveza? Porque realmente podría usar uno —expresó.

—Preferiría no ver los efectos que el alcohol podría tener en esta maldición —Cas se levantó y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama, recostándose de espaldas a Dean.

Dean miró a Sam con una expresión implorante y encogiéndose de hombros, se encontró con una cara de perra clásica. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera Dean? No es como si mágicamente pudiera abrazar a Cas mejor.

Fue al refrigerador y tomó una cerveza para él y para su hermano, antes de inclinarse sobre el hombro de Sam y susurrar: —¿Algún consejo útil?

—No lo sé. Si te parece extraño, tal vez intenta fingir que Cas no es un chico —Sam se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba la cerveza.

—¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu consejo? —murmuró Dean incrédulo. Como si Dean pudiera fingir que Cas era una chica. ¡El tipo era un hombre! Con atributos muy masculinos, algo que Sam sabría si se hubiera acurrucado con Cas en la cama.

Dean podía fingir todo lo que quería, pero eso no hacía que esos brazos, que habían estado envueltos alrededor de él, se sintieran menos fuertes, no con unos bíceps y músculos tan definidos. No borró el recuerdo de la sombra de las cinco en punto de Cas que se rascaban sobre su piel cuando lo besó. No cambió el hecho de que Cas no tenía curvas suaves, sino que era de líneas duras y definidas. No había nada ni remotamente femenino en el chico.

Dean tiró del cuello de su camisa, sintiendo de repente que la temperatura en la habitación se había disparado. Respiró hondo y caminó alrededor de la cama para enfrentar a su mejor amigo, arrodillándose frente a la cama y apoyando la barbilla en sus muñecas apoyadas mientras colocaba sus brazos en el borde del colchón.

Fue recibido por los ojos azules de Cas, que lo escrutaron de una manera burlona. El color de los ojos de Cas era muy bonito. Eso era algo en lo que podía concentrarse. Incluso en el pasado, Dean tuvo problemas para apartar la vista de la cara de su amigo debido que esos azules perforaban su alma, que a veces tenían el color de un mar tormentoso, o piedras preciosas de zafiro. A pesar de que Cas era un hombre, Dean podía admitir que era una característica muy atractiva para su amigo... eso y su siempre tan desordenado cabello, que se veía suave y solo te invitaba a removerlos incluso a-

Los pensamientos de Dean se detuvieron en seco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Realmente había empezado una lista con cosas que encontraba atractivas en Cas? Mierda. Esta situación realmente estaba jugando con él.

Pero en cierto modo, Sam había tenido razón. Debería centrarse en las cosas que le gustaban para que no se sintiera tan incómodo. Ni Cas ni Dean podrían usar sus complejos en este momento. Cas necesitaba estabilidad, necesitaba que Dean se hiciera hombre y lo menos que podía hacer era dárselo.

Cubrió la mano de Cas con la suya y le dio una suave sonrisa. —Oye.

—Hola, Dean —murmuró Cas, con sus ojos dirigiéndose a donde la mano de Dean cubría la suya.

—¿Como te sientes? —Dean acarició su pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Cas, sus ojos aún enfocados en los azules ojos como océanos.

Cas dejó escapar un suave suspiro. —No sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Cómo los manejas? ¿Estas emociones? Has sentido un amor así antes...

Dean pensó en las palabras de Cas, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie a quien hubiera amado de una manera romántica que lo hubiera afectado tanto. Claro que él tenía sus enamoramientos ocasionales y también amó a algunas mujeres; Cassie, Lisa... pero no así. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente mientras respondía honestamente: —No creo que lo haya hecho.

Cas giró su mano, así que ahora estaban de palma en palma cuando volvió su atención a los ojos de Dean. —No lo recomiendo.

Dean no pudo evitar sonreírle a Cas antes de entrelazar sus dedos. No se sintió mal sostener su mano. Se sentía más conectado con Cas en ese momento y lo único que era realmente importante ahora era ayudar y apoyar a su amigo. —Sí, pero para que lo sepas, el amor no se siente como lo que probablemente sientes en este momento. Esa es la estúpida maldición desproporcionandolo todo.

—Supongo. De cualquier manera, me contentaré con no volver a sentirme así nunca más —Cas comenzó a acariciar con el pulgar el dedo índice de Dean. —Tus ojos tienen manchas de oro en ellos —comentó casualmente, como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima.

Dean se echó a reír, mirando hacia otro lado por un momento para ocultar su vergüenza. Siempre se sintió raro cuando alguien dijo algo genuinamente amable acerca de él. —Muévete, Shakespeare.

Parecía vacilante al principio, pero se movió de todos modos. Cas se mantuvo de lado, todavía mirando a Dean mientras le hacía sitio en la cama de matrimonio. —Pareces menos... incómodo.

—Sí, bueno, lo estoy intentando, Cas. Sé que no soy perfecto, pero debes saber que... eres importante para mí. Como al lado de Sam, eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Y haré lo que sea para ayudarte —Dean respiró hondo y abrió los brazos de nuevo con una ceja torcida. —Entonces, ¿me das otra oportunidad?

Sin dudarlo, Cas se movió hacia el abrazo ofrecido de Dean, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. —Nunca tienes que preguntar eso, Dean.

Dean envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Cas y lo acercó más. Todavía era raro. Eran dos hombres maduros que se acurrucaban en una cama como un par de niños, pero podía guardar sus problemas con ello por el bien de Cas. Al menos Sam no se burló de él por eso. Bueno, no ahora de todos modos. Su hermano seguramente planeaba burlarse de él sin piedad después de que Cas se curara. Cuando todos pudieran reírse de la estúpida maldición. —Solo eres un gran oso de peluche —murmuró más para sí mismo.

Cas retrocedió, frunció el ceño, confundido. —Nunca he entendido esa frase humana. Los osos no son propensos a las caricias y en realidad son bastante peligrosos.

—No si están hechos de felpa —Dean sonrió, tocando la nariz de Cas para que dejara de parecer tan..., uhm... confundido. Apuntaba totalmente a "confundido" en su mente.

Cas puso los ojos en blanco. —Eres consciente de que no soy ni un oso, ni un juguete de peluche, ¿verdad?

Dean sonrió otra vez antes de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Cas, desordenándolo un poco. Se sentía tan suave como se veía. —¿Estás seguro? Te ves bastante suave.

—¿También eres consciente de que podría desintegrarte con un solo toque? —Bromeó, con una suave sonrisa a través de la cara seria que estaba tratando de hacer. Suspiró, esta vez sonaba contento en lugar de frustrado.

Dean se sintió increíblemente aliviado de que estaba haciendo que Cas se sintiera mejor con las bromas ligeras. Fue divertido hacer eso con Cas, tanto que le costó mucho no sonreírle. —Podrías, pero no lo harías. Ya has invertido demasiado trabajo en mí.

Cas se alejó, con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Parecía avergonzado.

—¿Qué? —Dean sonrió, tocando el hombro de Cas para que lo mirara de nuevo, cuando la laptop de Sam emitió un pitido. Miró a Sam, notando el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su hermano. —¿Tienes algo?

Sam asintió lentamente. —Sí, recibí un aviso del auto de la bruja. Parece que ella fue... eh... de compras... en una tienda local.

—Estás bromeando —dijo Dean secamente.

—No. ¿Entonces, qué vamos a hacer? No podemos enfrentarla en una tienda durante el horario comercial.

Dean trató de salir de debajo de Cas, pero su amigo lo tenía apretado. Él suspiró. —No, pero podemos seguirla, esperar el momento adecuado... Uhm...¿Cas?

—¿Hmm? —Murmuró desde donde su cabeza aún estaba presionada contra el pecho de Dean.

Por alguna extraña razón, Dean sintió una necesidad enorme de simplemente envolver sus brazos alrededor de Cas y abrazarlo. Pero necesitaban encontrar a esa bruja. —¿Me dejarías levantarme? Sam tiene una ventaja sobre esa vieja bruja.

—En realidad, Dean, —intervino Sam mientras se ponía la chaqueta. —¿crees que es una buena idea? Quiero decir... ¿Qué pasó cuando nos fuimos por una hora...?

—Estaba pensando que podríamos llevar a Cas con nosotros. No lo quiero fuera de mi vista otra vez —explicó Dean rápidamente, dándole a Cas una mirada interrogante. —¿Estás listo para una caza de brujas?

Cas se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que es mejor que estar sentado siendo un inútil. Y cuanto antes encontremos la cura para esto, mejor.

Palabras más verdaderas nunca habían sido dichas antes.

•

Aunque Cas acompañó a los hermanos en la caza, todos decidieron que sería mejor para Cas quedarse en el auto. No estaba en su mejor momento, probablemente pondría más en peligro la misión.

El único problema con eso fue el hecho de que, aunque estaban en un lugar muy público, a pesar de que la lógica dictaba que Dean era fuerte, resistente y probablemente no estaba en peligro; todo en lo que Cas podía pensar era en el hecho de que el hombre que amaba podía salir herido.

Quien dijo que el amor era ciego lo había entendido mal. El amor era una locura. Cuanto más tiempo los efectos del hechizo se apoderaban de él, más irracional se sentía.

Habían pasado siete minutos agonizantes y, a medida que pasaban los segundos, Cas se iba preocupando cada vez más. Seguramente ya deberían haberla localizado y despachado.

Intentó distraerse tamborileando con los dedos contra el cuero del asiento. Un latido arrítmico que parodiaba el de su propio corazón.

Nueve minutos y sin rastro de los Winchester. Eso fue lo suficientemente largo. Cas tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió a la tienda departamental. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente cuando entró, casi chocando con una persona mayor. Murmuró una disculpa mientras se abría camino a través de la tienda.

Cuanto más tardó en encontrarlos, más comenzó a establecerse el pánico. Dean debió haber sido herido. Claramente eso fue lo que pasó. ¿Y cómo se suponía que viviría el resto de su existencia si Dean había sido asesinado? Cas se retorció las manos mientras se lanzaba por otro pasillo interminable. Cuando vio un destello de franela doblar una esquina, Cas comenzó a correr.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, un familiar conjunto de hombros anchos y la postura de las piernas arqueadas lo relajaron al instante. —¡Dean! —Toda la lógica había desaparecido, porque su fuerte grito del nombre del hombre era suficiente para alertar a la bruja. Solo se agachó a tiempo cuando varios aparatos de cocina comenzaron a volar hacia ellos.

Dean empujó a un inocente espectador, una joven que estaba pálida y comenzó a gritar, apartándola del camino y la cubrió de los cuchillos voladores con su cuerpo. Uno de los cuchillos golpeó el brazo de Dean mientras se escondía detrás de un estante para cubrirse.

Al instante, Cas pasó del pánico a la ira. Empuñando su espada de ángel, comenzó a caminar directamente hacia la bruja, ignorando los diferentes objetos afilados que estaban penetrando en su recipiente. Todo lo que podía ver era rojo cuando se acercó a ella.

—¡Cas! ¡No! —Gritó Dean, tratando de llegar a él, goteando sangre de la herida en su brazo. Sam apuntó con su arma a la bruja, advirtiéndole que no se moviera, pero ella solo lanzó otra bomba de humo y desapareció en el aire.

Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, sintiéndose inmensamente confundido por la cantidad de emociones conflictivas que lo atravesaban. Cas miró hacia abajo y fue cuando notó un gran cuchillo de cocina que sobresalía de su abdomen. Sacó el cuchillo y lo dejó caer al suelo, sosteniendo su mano contra su estómago para curar la herida.

Cas se volvió y solo vio a Dean y el cuchillo en su brazo. Al instante su rabia se disipó para preocuparse y corrió hacia él, gentilmente extendiendo su brazo. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Me veo bien? ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el auto! —Le gritó Dean, antes de alejarse de Cas, mirando a la mujer y ayudándola a levantarse. —¿Estás lastimada?

La joven parecía que estaba en shock y negó con la cabeza. "  
—No, pero no entiendo... ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Cas no escuchó el resto de la conversación que estaban teniendo porque se estaba alimentando de la ira que Dean estaba sintiendo. Y luego una emoción que nunca había experimentado lo golpeó como una descarga eléctrica cuando la mujer agarró el antebrazo de Dean. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, él le gruñó abiertamente. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo sabía que la odiaba por tocar a Dean en ese momento.

La mujer se apartó de Dean, quien miró a Cas cuando él se volvió hacia él. —¡Cas, es suficiente! Manténlo junto, carajo.

Él hizo una mueca. La ira de Dean con él era sofocante. Lo sacudió hasta su núcleo. De repente, todo lo que quería era hacer las paces, lo necesitaba. Cas tropezó con Dean. —Lo siento. Yo... no sé qué me pasó.

Dean hizo un gesto a Sam, señalando a la mujer. —Ve con ella y ve al gerente después de eso por las imágenes de la cámara. Voy a sacar a Cas de aquí.

Sam asintió rígidamente antes de que Dean tomara la manga de Cas y lo sacara de la tienda. No dijo una palabra, pero la ira prácticamente se irradiaba de Dean cuando llegaron al Impala. —Entra —ladró.

Cas se movió para sentarse en el asiento trasero, sus manos temblaban por la combinación de adrenalina y la ira que Dean sentía. Empezaba a sentir dolor físico por ello.

Un gemido de dolor fuera del automóvil lo hizo mirar hacia arriba cuando Dean sacó el cuchillo de su hombro, antes de caminar alrededor del Impala y desapareció de su vista cuando abrió el maletero.

Su comportamiento estúpido no solo le causó daño a Dean, sino que también causó que el hombre estuviera furioso con él. Una ola de náuseas golpeó a Cas. Se odiaba a sí mismo en ese momento. Cas no se merecía a Dean, nunca merecería a un hombre tan cariñoso, heróico, fuerte... Cas merecía ser castigado. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a rascarse el antebrazo. Sus uñas eran sosas y cortas, pero descubrió que si presionaba lo suficiente servían para poder arrancar partes de su piel.

Cuando comenzó a aparecer un poco de sangre, se sintió un poco apaciguado. Esto fue bueno. Esto era lo que necesitaba para enmendarse. Cas se hundió más fuerte en su piel.

—¿Qué de...? —Dean maldijo después de que tiró de la puerta para abrirla. —¿Qué estás haciendo, Cas? ¡Detente! —Dean se deslizó a su lado antes de que pudiera hacerse más daño y envolvió sus manos con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca, apartando sus dedos de su antebrazo.

Cas se quedó sin aliento, la proximidad de Dean despejando la niebla que lo hacía comportarse de manera tan errática. —Yo... no sé por qué empecé a hacer eso. Solo... necesitaba que me castigaran por molestarte. —Sacudió la cabeza, tratando desesperadamente de entender su propio comportamiento. —¿Qué me está pasando, Dean?

—Joder —Dean expresó, frotando su mano sobre su cara, manchando rastros de sangre sobre su piel en el proceso. No solo de Cas, sino de él mismo considerando que todavía estaba sangrando por la herida en su brazo. —Cas, es la maldición. Se está poniendo peor.

Cas se recostó contra el asiento. —"Joder", está bien ... —A este paso, su vocabulario sería un espejo de la frecuencia con la que Dean estaba llamando para usar malas palabras.

Dean sacudió la cabeza lentamente, dándole una débil sonrisa. —No deberías permitirte maldecir... Oye, uhm... ¿te importaría curarme? Me siento un poco mareado.

A pesar de toda su preocupación, su pánico, su absoluta locura, se olvidó de la herida de Dean. Cas pasó la mano por la manga de la camisa del hombre y la presionó, usando su gracia para curar la herida y reponer la pérdida de sangre. —Lo siento mucho, Dean.

—No es tu culpa. Lamento haberte gritado... yo... no es tu culpa, Cas. No debería haberte dejado solo. —Dean frotó su pulgar al lado de la piel dañada en el antebrazo de Cas y le preguntó: —¿Puedes curarte tú también?

Cas asintió tontamente, la ola de preocupación de Dean le hizo sentir calor y una hinchazón de amor y afecto. Tocó con su dedo índice los arañazos, hipnotizado por la forma en que el pulgar de Dean todavía estaba presionado en su brazo. Cuando Cas miró a Dean, la suave sonrisa y la felicidad que sentía por el hombre enviaban una conmoción de otra emoción desconocida a través de él.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, Cas se adelantó y presionó sus labios contra los de Dean. Mucho más suave que la primera vez, pero la necesidad no adulterada sigue siendo igual de fuerte. Dean no lo empujó hacia atrás como la última vez, pero inmediatamente se tensó y retrocedió después de un momento, fuera de su alcance. No miró a Cas, su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo, antes de negar con la cabeza ligeramente. —No podemos hacer esto, Cas. Sé que piensas que me amas en este momento, pero no es real. Esto solo hará las cosas difíciles entre nosotros, si sigues así.

—Lo sé, Dean. Lo sé. Lo siento. Parece que no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo —Quería recuperar la felicidad. Esa fue la emoción más soportable.

Dean suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por un momento. —¿Ayudaría si nos volvemos a abrazar?

Cas se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada. —No sé... no sé qué ayudará, Dean —La necesidad de llorar fue abrumadora. Se mordió el labio para sofocarlo.

—Venga. Vamos a intentar esto. Funcionó antes, ¿verdad? —Dean envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo acercó a él. Incluso enterró su mano en su cabello, acariciando lentamente sus dedos a través de él.

Un estremecimiento de alivio sacudió los hombros de Cas cuando se hundió en el abrazo. Cas envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de Dean, con las manos retorciéndose en su camiseta mientras se aferraba como para salvar su vida. —Lo siento —repitió. En este punto, esas dos palabras se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en su eslogan.

Dean hizo un ruido calmante, silencioso y lo acercó aún más. —Todo va a estar bien. Superarás esto. Siempre lo haces.

—Tomaría una lesión física por esto cualquier otro día... —De repente lo golpeó. Por qué esta maldición fue particularmente inquietante. Era Naomi de nuevo. No tener ningún control sobre sus acciones o emociones. Cas no pudo detener las lágrimas entonces. Apretó su cara contra el hombro de Dean y se rompió.

Dean lo apretó con más fuerza y pudo sentir los labios del hombre contra su frente mientras murmuraba: —Shh, oye, vas a estar bien. Dime qué puedo hacer, Cas. Dime qué necesitas.

—Lo que necesito no estás dispuesto a dar, así que... no me dejes ir ahora —murmuró, tratando de no derretirse por la forma en que los labios de Dean se sentían en su piel.

Por un momento Dean lo apretó más fuerte. —No lo haré, lo prometo —sonaba como si quisiera decir más, pero tenía dudas. Los dedos de Dean se clavaron en su cabello por otro momento antes de que murmuró un suave —Cas, mírame.

Cas retrocedió, usando la manga de su abrigo para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro cuando finalmente miró a los ojos de Dean. El era tan hermoso ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta Cas antes? Dean no era solo atractivo para un humano. Era impresionante.

La otra mano de Dean se alzó y suavemente ahuecó su mejilla. Estaba hipnotizado al ver a Dean lamerse los labios, tragando antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, presionando su frente contra la de Cas. Se sentía como si el tiempo estuviera detenido.

—Cas... daría cualquier cosa por salvarte —murmuró Dean antes de inclinar la cabeza y capturar el labio superior de Cas en un suave y tímido beso.

El contacto simple y suave fue suficiente para calmar todo. El remolino de emociones, tanto las suyas como las de Dean, eran ahora un zumbido bajo en el fondo de su mente. El dolor físico se disipó. Cas suspiró en el beso.

Hubo temor, incomodidad. Podía sentirlo venir de Dean, pero también estaba adormecido. Cas metió sus dedos en el cabello de Dean mientras se hundía en el beso. Él no lo profundizó. No era su lugar y esto era suficiente. Esto tendría que ser suficiente.

Dean movió sus labios suavemente sobre los de Cas unas cuantas veces más, antes de retroceder, solo unos pocos centímetros, su boca aún sobre los labios ligeramente separados de Cas. La respiración trabajosa de Dean estaba caliente contra su piel. —¿Mejor? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Mi héroe —bromeó Cas débilmente, su voz se quebró un poco.

Dean retrocedió y comenzó a reírse, sus hombros temblaban mientras negaba con la cabeza y dejaba caer su frente al hombro de Cas. —¿Cuándo te pusiste tan gracioso? —Se echó hacia atrás y miró a Cas, sus ojos aún brillaban divertidos, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. —Parece que solo ayer eras este ángel-robot, que no recibía ningún tipo de humor o sarcasmo.

—Te sorprendería de lo que aprendes al tener que vivir con un humano hilarante y su hermano mayor, el cual es menos gracioso —bromeó Cas, deleitándose con los estallidos de felicidad que venía de Dean.

Dean lo miró boquiabierto con una expresión juguetonamente sorprendida. —Estoy empezando a sospechar que alguien es una influencia muy mala para ti. Probablemente el mismo tipo que te enseñó a maldecir.

—¿Crowley? —Bromeó. Quería que este sentimiento nunca terminara. Por primera vez desde que lo golpeó la maldición, en realidad disfrutó de los efectos forzados del amor. Si se sentía así todo el tiempo, Cas podría entender por qué las personas luchaban a muerte por ello.

—Sabía que la compañía de ese tipo era mala para ti —Dean sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa antes de que se convirtiera en una sonrisa suave. —Te ves un poco mejor.

—Me siento mejor. Mucho mejor —confesó Cas con una sonrisa.

—Bien —dijo Dean lentamente, aparentemente distraído mientras pasaba la yema de su pulgar sobre la ceja de Cas.

—Si realmente nunca has sentido una felicidad como esta antes, Dean. Mi corazón duele por ti. Mereces sentirte así —murmuró Cas mientras presionaba el lado de su cara contra la mano de Dean.

Dean le dio una sonrisa triste. "  
—Me alegra que te sientas mejor, ¿pero sabes que hay muchas maneras de sentirte realmente feliz como humano? No solo el amor.

Cas negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé, Dean. Esas hamburguesas me hicieron feliz y esa emoción ni siquiera es comparable a esto.

Dean se rió ligeramente. —Las hamburguesas son bastante buenas, pero hay mucho en esa escala de felicidad. Pie está prácticamente en la cima de la mía. Teniendo una buena velada con Sammy o contigo. Cuando comemos pizza o miramos algo en Netflix, eso también está muy alto en mi escala... Recuerdos buenos, como este cuatro de julio con Sam cuando era niño, cuando tenía fuegos artificiales. La felicidad y el amor vienen en muchos sabores diferentes, es todo lo que te digo, supongo.

Afección. Eso fue lo que abrumó a todas las demás emociones en ese momento. Ya sea suyo o de Dean, no podía estar seguro. Quizás fueron ambas. Cas suspiró y fue impotente como para evitar que un suave "Te amo", se deslizara. Hizo una mueca de dolor, ya sintiendo la forma en que Dean se tensó con inquietud. Ahí se fue la felicidad.

Dean se recostó contra el asiento trasero y tiró de Cas con él, justo en sus brazos. —Solo espero que algún día sepas cómo se siente de verdad, y no porque se te imponga.

—Espero que tú también —murmuró mientras se apretaba en el abrazo, sintiéndose agradecido por tener un amigo como Dean como lo ha sido por millonésima vez en las últimas horas.


	3. Chapter 3

—Me preocupa que te sientas cansado, Cas —Dean suspiró mientras envolvía la manta alrededor de su amigo, quien más o menos se había arrastrado a la cama.

Cas asintió. —Es extraño, pero me siento cansado. Creo que en realidad podría dormir...

Dean se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a él, acariciando con la palma de la mano el brazo de Cas. —Sí, eso no es preocupante en absoluto.

Con un suave suspiro, Cas se puso de costado. —Supongo que sería ingenuo esperar que no tenga nada que ver con la maldición.

Dean odiaba admitirlo, pero esa era la única explicación lógica. Volvió a frotar su palma sobre el brazo de Cas, no solo para tranquilizar a su amigo, sino a él mismo. —Eso lo arreglaremos. Solo descansa y recupera un poco de tu fuerza. Si necesitas algo, y quiero decir algo, dime, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré —murmuró con un bostezo mientras sus párpados se cerraban lentamente.

Sam hizo un gesto para seguirlo afuera cuando Dean levantó la vista y asintió en su dirección. Se inclinó sobre Cas antes de detenerse, preguntándose qué era lo que había planeado hacer. Sacudió la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo por el hecho de que esta situación empezaba a alterarle. —Vuelvo enseguida. Solo estoy saliendo a hablar con Sam. No me voy a ir, ¿de acuerdo? 

—Está bien. —Incluso su voz sonaba soñolienta.

Dean suspiró y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Cas, antes de levantarse y seguir a Sam afuera. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, se apoyó contra ella y cerró los ojos. —Necesitamos levantar esa maldición, hombre. No es normal que necesite dormir.

Sam asintió. —Estoy de acuerdo y cuanto antes mejor. Dean, yo... —Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar. —No podemos llevarlo con nosotros. Él es un riesgo.

—Lo sé —Dean se frotó la cara con la mano. —Pero no puedes ir solo contra esa bruja. La perra es demasiado poderosa.

Sam se frotó la nuca. —Yo, uh... lo sé. Eso es, uh... por qué llamé a Mick.

Dean gimió de frustración. —¿De verdad? ¿Llamaste a Harry Potter? El tipo ni siquiera es un cazador.  
   
—Oye, dale algo de crédito. Él está mejorando, y además tiene todo el catálogo de los Hombres de Letras Británicos a su alcance. Sé que no te gusta, pero tenemos que encontrar la cura para esto y cuanto antes mejor, supongo.

Mierda. Sammy tenía un punto. Aunque a él realmente no le gustaba. —¿Al menos ha encontrado algo con la maldición? Quiero decir, es culpa de ellos que Cas esté maldito ahora, porque nos enviaron allí en primer lugar. Espero que esté trabajando 24/7 en esto.

La mueca en el rostro de Sam era como un cubo de agua helada en su espalda. —Uh... En realidad, es por eso que quería hablar contigo a solas. Él, uh... encontró el nombre de la maldición y lo que hace, pero tenemos que encontrar a la bruja para la cura. Aparentemente, es como un pedido hecho a medida.

—Está bien —Dean levantó sus manos expectante. —¿Qué pasa, Sammy?

Sam se retorció las manos con nerviosismo antes de metérselas en los bolsillos. —Se llama la maldición del corazón de Ofelia. Es, uh... Es como este hechizo de amor súper agresivo. En realidad, está destinado a forzar a las personas a un amor falso y obsesivo que empeora cada vez más. La víctima se obsesiona tanto que puede sentir las emociones de quién se enamora. Y debido a que es un amor espeluznante y obsesivo, tiene la intención de hacer que el interés amoroso de la víctima los odie más y más. Cuanto más enojada se pone la persona, peor se siente hasta que se pone tan mal que, uh... ellos... —Sam suspiró, obviamente no está seguro si debería continuar.

Dean levantó la mano para detenerlo. —Si lo sé. Ya me di cuenta de esa parte. Joder, desearía haberlo sabido...

—¿Qué pasó? —Sam colocó una mano reconfortante en su hombro.

Dean sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —Él... eh... se lastimó después de que me enojé con él antes. Mierda, Sam, ¿y si la otra persona no lo odia, rompería el hechizo de alguna manera?

Sam negó con la cabeza. —No tengo idea, pero... Eso no es todo, Dean.

—¿Hay más? —Dean preguntó incrédulo. Como si todo lo que ya estaba sucediendo no fuera suficientemente malo.

Su hermano respiró hondo y murmuró: —Si sus sentimientos no son correspondidos en una semana, él... se suicidará. Lo cual es un desastre, porque el objetivo de la maldición es no tener reciprocidad.

—Dean negó con la cabeza. —No. —Para acentuar más su punto, volvió a negar con la cabeza. —Simplemente no. No va a pasar. Porque vas a encontrar a esa bruja y la obligarás a levantar la maldición.

—Lo haré. Lo haré, Dean. Mick ya está tomando un vuelo aquí. Tengo que recogerlo en una hora —La voz de Sammy fue decidida.

—Entonces... lo mejor que puedo hacer, siempre que estés fuera, es tratar de mantenerlo feliz, supongo... —De alguna manera, el pensamiento hizo que su corazón palpitara y su estómago se revolviera.

Sam asintió y le dio una palmada a Dean en el hombro. —Sí. Y trata de mantener tu disgusto y tu mierda bajo control lo mejor que puedas. Realmente puede sentir lo que sientes...

Dean puso los ojos en blanco. —Soy consciente y te agradecería que dejes de juzgarme. No es mi culpa que me sienta así. No puedo cambiar eso así como si nada. 

Con un largo suspiro, Sam se apartó de él para volver a la habitación del motel. —Voy a agarrar mis cosas y salir. Tomaré un taxi al aeropuerto y Mick dijo que puede alquilar un auto, así que...

—Sí lo que sea. Dile a tu nuevo amiguito que encuentre una solución para esto pronto. Y mantenme al tanto.

—Lo tengo —murmuró mientras entraba en la habitación del motel. Dean lo siguió en silencio, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cama, sentándose en el borde para vigilar a Cas. Su amigo estaba dormido y era un poco inquietante de ver. Asintió a Sam cuando su hermano salió silenciosamente de la habitación con su bolsa de viaje y una agitando un adiós, acompañado con una mirada de preocupación en la dirección de Cas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él con un suave clic, fue la primera vez que Dean se sintió solo con sus pensamientos. Algo que preferiría no ser, porque trató de ignorar la mayoría de los pensamientos y sentimientos recientes que habían pasado por su mente.

Pero ahora, en la tranquilidad de la habitación, se sentía completamente a merced de esos pensamientos. Le asustaron muchísimo y estaba tan confundidos como el infierno. Toda esta situación era un desastre.

Su mirada vagó sobre los rasgos dormidos de Cas, la expresión casi inocente y joven en su rostro. Fue tan injusto. Su amigo había pasado por mucho últimamente y los golpes seguían viniendo y viniendo. Sabía que Cas era fuerte, que podía cargar mucho peso, pero por otro lado... las emociones nunca habían sido su fuerte.

Era bueno reprimiéndolos por el bien mayor. Eran prácticamente iguales de esa manera, pero Dean sabía por experiencia que las cosas de la represión solo funcionaban durante un buen tiempo antes de que se estrellaran contra ti como una casa de naipes.

Pensar en reprimir emociones le recordaba sus propios problemas. Especialmente este tema que se mantuvo rozando el límite de su mente. El último beso que habían compartido. El que él debería haber sentido asqueado, pero no lo había sido. El que había dejado a su corazón latiendo a un millón de millas por hora y lo había dejado sin aliento.

No debería sentirse así, besando a otro hombre. Él no era gay. Pero por alguna razón, le había gustado besar a Cas en algún nivel. Se preguntó si era confusión, porque estaba preocupado por Cas y había sentido tanta felicidad y alivio en ese momento cuando notó que se sentía mejor. Probablemente no era nada, solo era la situación que estaba jugando con él. Sin mencionar las cosas que Sam le había dicho. Si tuviera que besar a Cas otra vez, ciertamente se sentiría raro otra vez.

Sintiéndose un poco menos asustado por el beso ahora que había encontrado una explicación tan perfectamente razonable, su mirada vagó sobre la forma de dormir de Cas de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros para sí mismo, admitiendo que, sí, el tipo tenía una especie de... buen aspecto... de una manera tonta y adorable. Y tal vez cuando Cas era todo un poderoso ángel-guerrero, con sus alas sombrías, totalmente molesto... Dean podía admitir que había un cierto tipo de atractivo para él. Pero eso no significaba nada. Así que Cas era un chico atractivo. Había muchos chicos bien parecidos que Dean no quería besar. Él arrugó su nariz solo pensando en eso.

Por un momento se preguntó qué pasaría si el Doctor Sexy intentara besarlo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de explorar ese pensamiento porque Cas comenzó a moverse a su lado. Parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, su expresión parecía dolida y seguía haciendo ruidos suaves y gemidos.

—¿Cas? —Él tocó suavemente su hombro, esperando no asustar a su amigo.

Por supuesto, sucedió exactamente lo contrario cuando Cas se despertó bruscamente y se retiró de él. Cuando sus ojos parecieron enfocarse, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Estas bien…

—Por supuesto que estoy bien —Dean puso su mano en el hombro de Cas para tranquilizarlo. —Fue solo un mal sueño.

Cas asintió mientras tomaba la mano de Dean con la suya antes de que su expresión se volviera atrapada. —Dean. Los ángeles no sueñan.

Ellos tampoco duermen, pero Dean no mencionó eso. —Mi punto es que estás bien ahora. Todo estará bien. Sam se reunirá con Mick Davies y encontrarán a esa bruja, ¿de acuerdo? Tú vas a estar bien.

—¿No fuiste con ellos? —El tono de Cas era sospechoso, sus ojos entrecerrados.

—No, me quedaré contigo. No te preocupes, tienen todo ese equipo elegante y son un par de nerds de libros. Encontrarán algo pronto —No estaba seguro de si estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Cas o a sí mismo. Se sentía como ambos. —¿Cómo te sientes, Cas?

—Como una carga —murmuró con un suspiro y se movió para recostarse sobre su espalda para mirar al techo.

—No lo hagas. Nada de esto es tu culpa. —Dean se deslizó más cerca de la cama, las palabras de Sam aún se cernían sobre sus pensamientos. Necesitaba mantener feliz a Cas. —Solo piensa en esto como en nuestras pequeñas vacaciones no planeadas —sugirió, sorprendiéndose incluso con esas palabras. —Podríamos simplemente pasar el rato, ver un poco de televisión. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ambos salimos y nos relajamos?

—¿Sin el potencial de un evento final mundial que se avecina?

—Sí. Apuesto a que tu respuesta es "nunca" y eso es demasiado largo si me preguntas —dijo Dean entre dientes antes de inclinarse para agarrar el control remoto para encender el televisor. —Muévete.

Obedeciendo sin cuestionarlo, Cas le dio espacio a Dean, moviéndose para sentarse contra la cabecera. —Podría usar una distracción...

—Perfecto —Dean le entregó a Cas el control remoto con una ceja levantada, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. —Elige sabiamente.

—¿Cuándo he...? —Cas pareció pensar en lo que iba a decir y negó con la cabeza. —No importa. Tal vez deberías elegir. 

Dean se preguntó qué estaba pasando en la cabeza de Cas. —¿Quieres decirme por qué no te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para elegir un programa?

Él podría haber jurado que Cas se veía completamente avergonzado cuando le ofreció a Dean el control remoto sin hacer contacto visual. —Si recuerdo bien, la última vez que elegí algo para ver en una habitación llena de "hombres" fue muy inadecuado.

Dean necesitó un momento para recordar de qué hablaba Cas, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar reírse. Puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Cas para acercarlo más. —Oh hombre. Eso fue hace tanto tiempo. No puedo creer que aún recuerdes eso.

—Ángel —señaló.

—Entonces, ¿los ángeles tienen la memoria de un elefante?"

—Si lo piensas como un método de identificación y codificación de supervivencia, entonces sí. Los ángeles tienen recuerdos como los elefantes —Cuando Dean no recuperó el control remoto, Cas encendió el televisor y hojeó los canales a una velocidad vertiginosa antes de detenerse finalmente. —Este canal está teniendo un maratón Dr. Sexy, MD. ¿Podríamos ver eso?

Por un momento, Dean se preguntó cómo lo sabía Cas, pero supuso que era una cuestión de ángel. —¿De verdad quieres ver al Dr. Sexy conmigo?

Cas se encogió de hombros. —Podrías explicar toda la exposición y los antecedentes que no entiendo.

—Claro —respondió Dean con una amplia sonrisa. Su mejor amigo estaba viendo su programa favorito con él. Este momento ahora mismo definitivamente estaría en el top cinco de su propia escala, privada y feliz. —Gracias, Cas.

Sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Dean. Cuando levantó la mano para señalar la pantalla, preguntó: —Entonces, ¿por qué llora la mujer atractiva?

Dean asintió. —Esa es la Dra. Esposita. Ella tuvo una aventura amorosa con el cirujano de neurología, el Dr. Picollo, pero él la dejó por la joven enfermera, Rosita. Oh, Rosita... ella tiene tan buena, gran... —Cas se movió contra él y Dean recordó su situación. —Genial, gran talento. Eso es lo que quería decir —enmendó.

Cas se rió entre dientes. —Sé que estás mintiendo, pero aprecio la consideración de mis, uh... sentimientos.

Acercó a Cas un poco más cerca, frotando su pulgar sobre su brazo. —¿Pero todavía crees que el Dr. Esposita es atractiva?

—Puedo decir cuando los seres humanos son físicamente atractivos de acuerdo con lo que se establece como atractivo, pero ¿me siento sexualmente atraída por ella? No.

Por un momento, Dean dejó que la respuesta de Cas se hundiera antes de que se formara una pregunta en el límite de su mente. Cas... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto —murmuró mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia Dean.

—Recuerdas cómo te sentiste antes de que te cayera la maldición, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Dean con cuidado.

—¿Sí? —Respondió Cas lentamente.

Dean se movió en la cama para poder poner su otra mano en el brazo de Cas. —¿Alguna vez te sentiste atraído sexualmente por una mujer, un hombre... o ambos?

Cas se volvió un poco para mirar a Dean. Sin dudarlo respondió: —Ambos. Pero yo soy un ángel. La orientación sexual y el género significan muy poco para mí.

Dean asintió pensativamente. Tiene sentido. Sabía que Cas no era técnicamente un hombre, a pesar de que su cuerpo definitivamente lo era. Se preguntó cómo debía sentirse por él, o si se veía a sí mismo como un hombre ahora que el cuerpo de Cas había sido suyo durante tanto tiempo.

Dean no podía imaginar a Cas en otro cuerpo... cuando comenzó a pensar en eso, involuntariamente pensó en lo diferente que podría ser su situación si Cas tuviera un cuerpo femenino desde el principio. Algo dentro de Dean le advirtió que no dejara que sus pensamientos vagaran en esa dirección. Hubo una respuesta por ese camino que probablemente no le gustaría, y lo que eso significaba con respecto a toda su relación con Cas.

Entonces, hizo lo que siempre hizo. Lo ignoró y metió el pensamiento en una caja en el rincón más profundo y oscuro de su mente.

—¿Cómo supiste que era una atracción sexual y no solo encontrar a alguien atractivo? —Preguntó Dean, solo por curiosidad, no porque se lo estuviera preguntando él mismo.

—Supongo que como cualquier otra persona, si pudiera imaginarme teniendo relaciones sexuales con esa persona, asumí que esa sería mi respuesta.

Fue extraño escuchar a Cas decir cosas así. No tenía idea de por qué la idea de que Cas pensara en tener sexo con otras personas lo hacía sentir incómodo. Él zumbó y asintió, antes de inclinar su cabeza ligeramente. —¿Tienes hambre, o es el sueño lo único que necesitas en este momento?

—No. Parece que solo afecta a mi energía.

Dean asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento, antes de dejar que su mano vagara por el brazo de Cas hasta su hombro. —¿Extrañas comer... probar comida?

Cas pareció contemplativo por un momento antes de que finalmente respondiera: —A veces. Cuando te expresas especialmente acerca de lo delicioso que es una hamburguesa, me gustaría poder probarlo.

—Hombre, eso realmente apesta... —Dean no podía imaginar vivir en un mundo en el que no podía probar el pastel o las hamburguesas. —Pero puedes probar algunas cosas ¿verdad? ¿Te gustan las palomitas y el café? No creas que no me di cuenta de que te estabas tomando todo el café cuando estabas en el búnker —Golpeó el pecho de Cas con un dedo juguetonamente, sonriendo a su mejor amigo.

Cas miró a Dean por un momento como si estuviera tratando de resolver un rompecabezas y finalmente respondió: —Los alimentos que son más simples, que no tienen la influencia de otros sabores son más fáciles de consumir. Y a mí me gusta el azúcar, el café es solo un medio para que lo consuma sin que tu hermano ni tú lo miren de forma extraña. 

—Eso es una cosa de ángel, ¿verdad? ¿Con el azúcar? —Dean recordó cuán cariñoso había sido Gabriel con los dulces, y el ángel imbécil que habían conocido unas semanas atrás.

El asintió. —El azúcar es una molécula simple, es una de las pocas cosas que podemos probar.

—Es bueno saberlo... —Dean sonrió. —Ahora sé lo que puedo hacerte para el desayuno la próxima vez.

—Todo lo que tendrías que hacer es pasarme unos paquetes de azúcar y estaría contento.

—Pero podría colocarlos en un plato, hacerlo decorativo, ¿sabes? Incluso hacer que se vea como un verdadero desayuno. También te gusta la miel, ¿no? —Había estado tan cerca de decir "preparando su desayuno con amor", pero afortunadamente pudo detenerse en el último momento. Cas lo habría entendido mal en su situación actual.

Cas sonrió. —Mucho, sí.

Dean se frotó las manos. —Bueno. No lo he hecho en una eternidad, pero cuando Sammy era un niño, él era un gran fanático del caramelo. Entonces, aprendí a hacerlo por él. Podría hacer unos caramelos de caramelo de miel para ti.

—Sin embargo, no tengo que comer nada. Podrías ahorrarte el problema —ofreció con una sonrisa curiosa.

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa. —No es un problema, Cas. Me gusta cocinar para mi familia.

Ante la expresión de Cas se suavizó. —Yo sé que tú lo haces. 

Dean acercó a Cas con un brazo alrededor de su hombro, esperando que él recostara su cabeza contra él otra vez. Se sentía cada vez más relajado y cómodo. Hacer esto no lo parecía raro más, lo cual era una buena señal. Amaba a Cas como un hermano. Cuando Sam era un niño y él estaba teniendo pesadillas o estaba enfermo, también lo tenía en sus brazos así. Hacer esto con Cas no fue gran cosa. En cierto modo él estaba enfermo, por lo que estaba cambiando de nuevo al papel del hermano mayor.

Cas se acurrucó contra él, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Dean. Dean puso su otro brazo alrededor de él para abrazarlo. Cuando giró la cabeza para mirar la televisión, el pelo de Cas le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla y se detuvo en el último momento para volver a mover la cabeza, solo para sentir los suaves mechones contra su piel una vez más.

En lugar de cuestionar sus propias motivaciones, volvió a concentrarse en el episodio de Dr. Sexy. —Entonces, el chico en coma es el malvado hermano gemelo del Dr. Cassidy y asesinó al amante secreto del Dr. Sexy antes de caer de un edificio durante una persecución policial.

Eso fue recibido con una risita. —Es absolutamente asombroso el nivel de retención que tienes para la televisión —murmuró, en tono ligero y divertido. Cas comenzó a tocar sus dedos desde donde su mano estaba extendida contra el pecho de Dean en un tamborillante sonido, ausente de todo. Dean estaba bastante seguro de que no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo.

Frotó el pulgar sobre la espalda de Cas antes de decir: —Lo sé. Es un regalo. ¿Tienes una canción atascada en tu cabeza?

—¿Hmmm? —levantó levemente la cabeza para mirar a Dean, todavía presionado contra él. Todavía tamborileando sus dedos.

Por un momento, Dean se sintió cautivado por los ojos azules de Cas y su expresión abierta y vulnerable. Se agitó algo en él, tal vez un extraño sentido de protección. —¿Sabes cuándo tienes una canción atascada en tu cabeza y la escuchas en un bucle interminable y repetitivo?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que me está pasando?

Dean le sonrió y envolvió sus dedos suavemente alrededor de la mano de Cas que todavía estaba golpeando contra él. —Porque estás usando mi pecho como tu tambor.

Cas se retiró un poco de él. —Lo siento.

Dean apretó su agarre alrededor de él, acercándolo de nuevo. —No me estoy quejando. Solo tenía curiosidad. —Él le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, esperando mostrarle a Cas que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Lo último que quería era molestarlo en su condición.

Con un suave suspiro, Cas pareció acurrucarse de nuevo en él con revancha. Claramente, el visto bueno verbal era todo lo que el chico necesitaba. —¿No puedes decir lo que estoy tocando?

Dean levantó una ceja. —¿Eso es un reto?

—Creo que claramente lo es —bromeó.

—Está bien, aléjate y trataré de adivinar —ofreció Dean y cerró los ojos, tratando de adivinar la canción, que era bastante difícil sin una melodía.

—Hubo un cambio pronunciado en la forma en que Cas tocaba los dedos, como si tratara de seguir el ritmo de la canción que se estaba reproduciendo en su cabeza, mientras intentaba que Dean lo adivinara más fácilmente.

Podría ser cualquier cosa. No se sentía como un ritmo de pop o jazz, tal vez rock clásico. —'Ramble On' de Led Zeppelin —supuso Dean.

Cas dejó de tocar el tambor y retrocedió, con una ceja arqueada. —Impresionante…

Dean le sonrió. —Buena suerte. 

—Bien —Cas presionó su cabeza sobre el corazón de Dean y comenzó a hacer tapping de nuevo, el ritmo un poco más lento, con interrupciones ocasionales en el ritmo.

Dean se frotó la barbilla con los dedos, tratando de pasar por las canciones en su cabeza que se ajustaban al patrón. —Está bien, tendré que adivinar otra vez. Esto es realmente difícil. ¿'Stairway to Heaven'?

Cas retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza mientras repetía los tambores en su esternón, haciendo un punto para mirar a Dean. —Siente el ritmo.

—No es tan fácil sin una melodía, Cas —Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de hacer lo que su amigo le sugería.

—Aquí —dijo Cas mientras se movía ligeramente y comenzaba a tocar el tambor. Después de un latido, suavemente comenzó a cantar. —"Yesterday… all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday. Suddenly. I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh, yesterday came suddenly…”

Dean escuchó a Cas cantar la canción de los Beatles con una sonrisa, continuando cuando se detuvo —"Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday."

El aire entre ellos era eléctrico y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, Cas se inclinó y capturó los labios de Dean en un suave beso.

Cada pensamiento en su cabeza se detuvo en seco. Al principio no reaccionó en absoluto, solo dejó que sucediera, pero cuando Cas se apartó, siguió sus labios y le devolvió el beso. Solo por un momento él correspondió el toque tierno y suave de sus labios, antes de retroceder. Su corazón latía a un millón de millas por hora mientras miraba a Cas, sin habla y confundido.

—Lo siento —murmuró Cas mientras se alejaba de Dean.

La sacudida de la cabeza de Dean apenas estaba allí cuando tiró de Cas hacia atrás y ahuecó su mejilla. Solo dudó por un segundo antes de capturar sus labios en otro tierno beso. Se sentía estimulante, emocionante, tal vez porque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido. Y una parte de él quería más de eso, quería saber cómo sabía Cas.

Tan pronto como el pensamiento se liberó de sus cadenas, fue imposible sofocar el impulso. Quería esto, su lengua tenía una mente propia, ya lamiendo el labio superior de Cas.

Sus labios siempre parecían secos, pero eran sorprendentemente suaves y flexibles cuando se abrieron para dejarlo entrar. Él tragó el pequeño jadeo de Cas, el gemido silencioso en la parte posterior de su garganta, mientras comenzaba a explorar su boca con la lengua.

Y a la mierda, se sentía increíble. La forma en que Cas respondió tímidamente antes de devolverle el beso con desesperación y fervor. Dean no pudo reprimir su propio gemido. Se sentía como si una corriente eléctrica corriera por todo su cuerpo. ¿Haber besado a alguien siempre se ha sentido así?

Él sabía la respuesta a eso, pero se negó a admitirlo a sí mismo.

Sus cuerpos se deslizaron más cerca, los dedos de Cas estaban en su cabello, su otra mano contra su garganta. Dean sintió demasiado calor en su ropa, su corazón se aceleró, tropezando cada vez que Cas pasó la lengua sobre la suya.

Las caderas de Dean se movieron por instinto, meciéndose contra el cuerpo de Cas cuando de repente sintió la dura erección de su amigo presionando contra él.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó el pánico. Esto fue demasiado, demasiado rápido. Besar era una cosa, ¿pero esto? ¡De ninguna manera!

Empujó a Cas sin pensar, jadeando, totalmente sin aliento. Se sentía como si no estuviera recibiendo suficiente aire, como si su pecho se estuviera contrayendo. Dean presionó la palma de su mano contra el pecho de Cas para que no se acercara de nuevo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se sentía mareado, confundido, como si las paredes se derrumbaran sobre él. Tenía que salir de allí.

Se levantó de la cama, presionando con fuerza —Lo siento —antes de salir corriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

•

Hubo pánico y pena. Mucho de eso. Cas se sentó allí, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada por la que Dean salió. Había sentido el embate de su pánico mientras ocurría, pero estaba demasiado contento con la sensación de ser besado tan a fondo, tan perfectamente. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. La maldición lo obligaba constantemente a reaccionar con sus instintos más básicos.

Por falso que fuera su afecto por Dean, se sentía real. Dolía, ayudaba, cualquier otra cosa que los poetas del siglo dieciocho denotaran de los efectos de básicamente lo que equivalía a una reacción química en el cerebro de un ser humano. Cas pudo sentirlo todo, hasta el punto de que su comportamiento se volvió egoísta. Ni siquiera tratando de tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Dean. Los no sentimientos de Dean.

Lo molestó de nuevo y una ola de náuseas lo golpeó, su estómago se sacudió en protesta. Iba a vomitar. Cas se levantó de la cama y apenas llegó al baño. Era principalmente líquido y, después de unos pocos tiros secos, se desplomó contra la pared. Levantando las rodillas, Cas apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... —se repetía a sí mismo en un mantra. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Por qué era tan egoísta? Incluso si Dean podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, Cas no los merecía. Él nunca los merecería.

¿Cómo podría un ser humano, el hombre justo, un alma tan bella como la de Dean? ¿Cómo podría alguien tan magnánimo amar a una criatura como Castiel? Los había traicionado tan a menudo. Guardando secretos. Diciendo que sí a Lucifer. Casi había sido la causa del fin del mundo en múltiples ocasiones...

Era una criatura despreciable y no merecía nada. Peor que nada. Determinado, Cas se levantó y regresó a la sala principal. Inicialmente, no estaba seguro de lo que intentaba hacer, pero cuando vio la plata de su espada de ángel, Cas supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Cas había molestado a Dean, hasta el punto de que tenía que irse. La contrición era necesaria. Agarró el frío metal, los dedos deslizándose sobre él con una determinación férrea. Con una respiración profunda, agarró el arma y, sin dudarlo, empujó la hoja en su antebrazo, atravesándola.

El dolor de la hoja duele menos que el dolor en su corazón. La sangre que gotea al suelo le horroriza y satisface a la vez. Esto era lo que se merecía. Nada menos. Cas cerró los ojos y se concentró en el dolor de la lesión, retirándolo lentamente antes de cambiar de manos y hundirlo en su otro brazo.

—¡Cas! —Dean estaba repentinamente de pie en la puerta abierta, con una expresión de horror en su rostro, antes de que corriera hacia él, alejando su espada de ángel. —Oh, joder. Lo siento mucho. Estoy tan... joder, Cas.

Sacudió la cabeza confundido cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. —No. Por favor, no te disculpes. Es mi culpa, yo... Oh, Dean. Lo siento.

Dean sacudió su cabeza, sus manos ahuecando su rostro. —No debería haberte dejado solo. La cagué, joder, ¿Puedes curar esto? ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Parecía desesperado y enfermo de preocupación.

Y eso solo hizo que Cas se sintiera peor. Sus manos ansiaban agarrar su espada para castigarse a sí mismo por haber molestado primero a su amigo por el afecto que no quería y luego preocuparse por él poco después con su autolesión. Fue despreciable. Cas negó con la cabeza. _Lo siento, no puedo curarme. Las heridas a nuestra persona por un arma diseñada para herir a los ángeles no pueden curarse por sí mismas.

—Mierda —Dean se frotó la cara con la mano. —¿Puedes esperar un minuto? Conseguiré el botiquín de primeros auxilios del baúl. —Dean agarró la espada de ángel de Cas y agregó: —Me lo llevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Cas asintió. —Probablemente sea sabia decisión.

Cuando Dean desapareció por unos pocos minutos, la combinación de su propia pena combinada con la preocupación de Dean se estaba apoderando de su corazón, una presión similar a la de un vicio que hacía difícil tomar aire. Cas no merecía la preocupación de su amigo. No merecía tener nada bueno o indoloro.

Mientras buscaba frenéticamente cualquier artículo en la habitación que pudiera causar más daño, Dean entró por la puerta. Sus brazos están llenos con no solo los suministros de primeros auxilios, sino un conjunto de ropa diferente. —Quítate la camisa.

Cas obedeció, moviéndose en un estado de trance, haciendo una mueca de dolor cada vez que movía sus brazos. Después de que terminó de desabotonar su camisa, la colocó sobre la silla en la que se movió para sentarse. Dean se arrodilló frente a él, comenzando a limpiar sus heridas con un paño que se sentía mojado y quemó ligeramente cuando entró en contacto con sus heridas. Dean tenía una expresión concentrada en su rostro mientras trataba su herida, mirándolo con una expresión triste cuando terminó. —Lo siento mucho. Te prometo que nunca te dejaré de nuevo.

Le dolió a Cas con pesar sentir la tristeza que venía de Dean. —Lo siento, te sigo lastimando.

—Yo soy el que lo jodió aquí, Cas. Esto no es tu culpa. —Dean sacudió la cabeza y agarró las manos de Cas, entrelazando sus dedos. —Sé que tengo estas.... cuestiones. Pero no debes ser el único que sufre por mis estúpidos detenimientos. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

Cas negó con la cabeza. —Has hecho más que suficiente. Creo que necesito acostarme —Mientras se movía para ponerse de pie, se balanceó ligeramente, tambaleándose la cabeza por todas las diferentes emociones y sensaciones.

Dean lo ayudó a meterse en la cama, Cas le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida que se estremeció cuando sintió otra oleada de preocupación de Dean. Le entregó una de sus camisetas. —Aquí, ponte esto, solo iré al baño por un segundo. Volveré contigo en poco tiempo, ¿vale?

Cas se puso la camisa y se quitó los pantalones. Había visto a Sam y Dean dormir en su ropa interior, por lo que probablemente era normal. El dolor en sus brazos le hizo silbar un poco con el movimiento.

Dean no cerró la puerta del baño, solo se lavó las manos antes de volver a la cama, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. —¿Estás cansado?

—Increíblemente —Se acurrucó en la cama, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la almohada, tratando de no hacer una mueca de dolor. —No me gusta esto, Dean.

Sintió que el colchón se hundía detrás de él cuando Dean se acostó a su lado, poniendo su brazo alrededor de él.—Ven aquí, Cas.

Cuando Cas fue empujado suavemente contra Dean, dejó escapar un suspiro; El contacto aquieto el estruendo de sus emociones. —Esta maldición es tan extraña...

—Esa es una palabra para eso —murmuró Dean, enterrando su cara en el cabello de Cas antes de inhalar profundamente. —No puedo perderte por esto. No te puedo perder, y punto.

—La ironía de tu declaración sería divertida si no fuera deprimente.

Dean se tensó un poco, moviéndose a su lado para mirar a Cas. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Cas dejó escapar un suspiro, inseguro de si debería ser sincero. Al menos no se enfrentaba a Dean. —Si no me curo de esta maldición, ¿cuánto tiempo antes de que te hartes de mi comportamiento? Besándote en contra de tus preferencias y sin tu consentimiento la mitad del tiempo... ¿Cuánto tiempo antes que tú y yo tenemos que separarnos para salvaguardar tu propia cordura?

Dean usó la mano que había arrojado perezosamente sobre el brazo de Cas para frotarse su propia cara, antes de recargarla sobre él, con la yema del pulgar acariciando el brazo de Cas. —Cas. Sé que tengo problemas. Sam ya me criticó, pero esta maldición no destruirá nuestra amistad. No lo dejaré. No importa cuánto tiempo tomará o la frecuencia con la que tengas ganas de besarme, al final, no importa. Superaremos esto, ya sabes lo obstinado que puedo ser. Vamos a superar esto.

Cómo deseaba tener el lujo de no poder sentir lo que Dean estaba sintiendo. Sintió determinación, sintió preocupación, pero también hubo una confusión y reticencia provenientes de su amigo. Cas odiaba las emociones y en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por volver a ser como era cuando llegó a la Tierra por primera vez. —Si no podemos, gracias por mostrarme lo que realmente fue la amistad y la familia. 

—Guarda el sello, Cas. Hemos sobrevivido a peores que esta estúpida maldición. No sobreviviste al Purgatorio solo para que un feo colgante pueda derrotarte —respondió Dean con brusquedad, acercando a Cas a su cuerpo.

Cas se rió tristemente. —La muerte no sería el peor resultado de esta maldición...

Dean agitó su brazo con su dedo. —No digas eso. ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso?

—Sentirme así por el resto de mi vida sin reciprocidad —De todas las torturas que Cas había sufrido en su vida, este nivel de emoción era definitivamente incomparable. Quizás aún más.

—No va a suceder. Tan pronto como rompamos la maldición, volverás a no sentir nada por mí —Dean trató de tranquilizarlo, antes de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Cas.

Cas tiró del brazo de Dean que estaba apoyado sobre su costado cerca de su pecho. —¿Y si no podemos romper la maldición?

Dean dudó por un momento, podía sentirlo tensarse antes de negar con la cabeza ligeramente. —Lo haremos.

Incapaz de detenerse, Cas soltó un resoplido molesto. —Tu optimismo es molesto.

Dean se rió en voz baja. —Más determinación y obstinación que optimismo... —Se movió en la cama, enterrando su cara en el cabello de Cas de nuevo mientras lo apretaba con más fuerza. —Cas... no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Las sutilezas en el lenguaje nunca habían sido su fuerte, pero la repetitividad de Dean hizo que Cas cuestionara el significado subyacente. Cas se movió para recostarse sobre su espalda, ahora haciendo contacto visual con Dean. —¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Dean?

Dean miró hacia otro lado por un momento antes de que murmurara: —Sam dijo que la maldición finalmente será mortal —Dean agarró la mano de Cas, apretándola antes de mirarlo. —Pero no voy a dejar que eso suceda.

—¿Cómo será eventualmente? —No estaba enojado, ni asustado, por lo que su tono salió más resignado que cualquier otra cosa. Por supuesto que serían las repercusiones de esta particular maldición del amor.

—Una semana. Pero, Cas... Sam y Mick ya están trabajando en una solución. Ya se han enterado del hechizo y te salvaremos. Solo tienes que confiar en mí, espera un poco más.

Cas negó con la cabeza y resopló con burla. Una semana. Una semana para encontrar la cura. Si siquiera hubiera uno... —¿Cómo voy a morir?

—Sam dijo que te matarías. Pero he escondido tu espada, así que eso no va a suceder. Quiero decir, eres un ángel. No hay mucho que pueda matarte, así que espero que funcione a nuestro favor. Trataré de mantenerte feliz todo el tiempo que les cueste encontrar a la bruja y deberíamos ser buenos —Dean le explicó rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos de preocupación y desesperación.

Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado. Cas se movió para alejarse de Dean otra vez. Realmente se sentía cansado. Demasiado cansado para discutir su destino. La felicidad se sentía demasiado lejos para ser plausible.

—Cas, oye... —Dean lo tomó del brazo con cuidado para mantenerlo en su lugar e instó: —No me excluyas. Vamos... Sé que no lo manejé bien antes, pero realmente lo estoy intentando aquí. Solo necesito algo de tiempo para conseguir estar físicamente cerca de otro hombre. Pero stá mejorando... Lo que sucedió antes comportándome así... No lo voy a hacer otra vez, lo prometo.

—No estoy molesto contigo por eso. Ni siquiera deberías tener que estar mimándome como a un niño.

—Y no deberías tener que sufrir por una maldición del amor perversa, así que lidia con mi mimo —bromeó Dean, frunciendo el ceño—Así que vamos. De vuelta en mis brazos contigo.

Cas negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. —Eres frustrante, Dean Winchester.

—Es mi segundo nombre —Dean sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos en un gesto de invitación.

Sin dudarlo, se deslizó más cerca de Dean, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre mientras pasaba su brazo por encima del torso de Dean. —Eres sorprendentemente cariñoso cuando te sientes cómodo con eso.

Dean pareció reflexionar después de su declaración, frotándose los dedos en un movimiento circular sobre el brazo de Cas, probablemente un movimiento inconsciente mientras pensaba en algo. Cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo, su voz era tranquila: —Me gusta estar cerca de otras personas. No tuve mucho cuando crecí o más tarde en mi vida, porque nunca he tenido una relación duradera. con cualquiera. Pero sí, esto es bueno. Se siente bien poder hacer esto, ¿sabes?

La punzada de tristeza era sutil, pero todavía estaba allí. Cas apretó su agarre alrededor de Dean. —Te mereces mucho más de lo que te ha sucedido en tu corta vida. Por lo que vale, lamento el papel que desempeñé en eso.

—Lo sé, Cas. Agua debajo del puente. ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy bastante feliz en este momento con mi vida. Quiero decir, aparte de la estúpida maldición, obviamente. Pero también superaremos esto —Los dedos de Dean encontraron su camino hacia el cabello de Cas nuevamente, una sensación que lentamente se estaba volviendo adictiva. —Quiero decir, el mundo no se acaba por cambiar. Recuperé a mamá, tengo a Sam, te tengo a ti —El se rió— ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir que tienen un ángel como mejor amigo? Eso es bastante asombroso. 

Cas trató de reprimir un bostezo mientras respondía: —De hecho, te sorprenderías de cuántos ángeles desarrollaron amistades con los humanos...

—Pero tengo el mejor —alegó Dean antes de acariciar su nariz con cansancio.

—Tengo una lista de personas y ángeles que no estarían de acuerdo contigo en eso —Cas se rió entre dientes.

Dean hizo un ruido desdeñoso y respondió: —¿Qué saben ellos? No los he visto alinearse, sacrificando todo para salvar al mundo.

Podía discutir con Dean hasta que tuviera la cara azul, pero realmente se sentía cansado. La sensación le estaba haciendo bostezar otra vez.

Sintió que Dean le besaba la cabeza. —Deberías dormir. Te cuidaré por un cambio.

—Alguien me dijo una vez que eso es espeluznante —bromeó, con el corazón hinchado por las palabras de Dean. La satisfacción ahora ahogando las emociones negativas.

Sintió la risa de Dean reverberando contra su cuerpo. —Lo es, pero no tienes derecho a quejarte.

Castiel estaba acurrucado en una cama en los brazos de Dean Winchester. No. Realmente no tenía derecho a quejarse.

•

Dean se sintió agradablemente cálido y relajado cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Sabía que esa sensación significaba que no estaba durmiendo solo, que tenía a alguien en la cama con él. Entre el sueño y el despertar, no hay muchos pensamientos que tengan sentido todavía, pero sus instintos le dicen que acepte este calor, que lo acerque más y que nunca lo deje ir.

Había algo de suave cosquilleo en su nariz y enterró su rostro en la sensación, percibiendo el olor del aire fresco de la mañana con débiles rastros de algo dulce, tal vez miel. Dean tarareaba en el sentimiento agradable, queriendo permanecer así para siempre.

Pero la consciencia estaba insistentemente rascando el límite de su mente, tratando de despertarlo y enfrentar el día. —No quiero levantarme —murmuró en la suavidad.

—Entonces no lo hagas —el calor en el que estaba acurrucado prácticamente gruñó.

Eso realmente funcionó para matar instantáneamente la niebla en su cerebro cuando abrió los ojos con sorpresa, antes de que recordara que - oh, sí, se quedó dormido con Cas en sus brazos. Eso sucedió. Y la estúpida maldición no había sido una pesadilla. —Um... buenos días, cariño. —Por mucho que este despierto. ¿En verdad? ¿Tuvo que usar nombres cariñosos con Cas?

Cas se rió entre dientes mientras se giraba para mirarlo. Dean de alguna manera había terminado siendo la cuchara grande en su sesión improvisada de abrazos. —Buenos días —saludó, con los ojos parpadeando su sueño lejos.

Dean no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras observaba la somnolienta expresión de Cas, las líneas en su rostro de donde su mejilla se unía con la almohada y su cabello totalmente desordenado. —¿Has dormido bien?

—Me siento menos cansado, así que supongo que, ¿sí? —Murmuró, claramente inseguro de cómo responder a la pregunta.

—¿Has soñado algo?

Cas asintió. —Sí. Afortunadamente, fue más gracioso que horroroso, a diferencia del último.

Dean odiaba el hecho de que Cas experimentara pesadillas. No es que sorprendiera con la vida que llevaban, pero aún así... Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, tratando de no pensar por qué se sentía tan extrañamente protector con Cas todo el tiempo. —¿Gracioso?

Su línea de preguntas le valió una sonrisa cuando Cas respondió: “  
—Muchísimo. Sam se convirtió en un alce real y la mayor parte del sueño era que intentas que no mastique las pertenencias en el búnker...

Por supuesto, tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Cas, Dean no pudo evitar imaginárselo. No podía dejar de reírse durante casi cinco minutos seguidos. —Puedo ver eso totalmente —dijo entre gritos de risa.

—Sabes, curiosamente, era menos torpe como un alce —Cas murmuró pensativamente.

Eso solo prolongó su risa en forma. Dean presionó su cara en el hombro de Cas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Me estás matando.

Cas pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Dean. —Tienes una risa muy agradable, Dean.

Dean se tensó por un momento, mientras recordaba su situación. Se preguntó si estaba facilitando las cosas para Cas, siendo afectuoso con él, o en realidad peor. Miró a su amigo, tratando de ver cómo se sentía. No siempre fue fácil con Cas. Era bastante bueno ocultando sus sentimientos. En serio, si Dean pudiera enseñarle a Cas cómo jugar al póquer, probablemente estarían sentados en una mina de oro de Rainman status goldmine. —¿Cas?

—¿Sí? —Sonaba un poco más resignado que antes. Probablemente fue capaz de sentir la curiosidad de Dean y la estaba confundiendo con... bueno, su MO habitual de enloquecer.

Tocó el hombro de Cas suavemente, frotando su pulgar sobre él mientras pensaba cómo hacer su pregunta. Ser francos fue probablemente lo mejor. —¿Ayuda cuando estoy físicamente cariñoso contigo, o es todo lo contrario?

Cas pareció contemplativo por un momento, con los labios torcidos hacia un lado, antes de que finalmente respondiera: —Honestamente no estoy seguro. Quiero decir, cuando te sientes contento y feliz, yo también lo siento. Cuando me tocas, calmas las emociones y haces que todo sea más soportable. Entonces... supongo que sí ayuda. Pero si es demasiado para ti y empiezo a sentir tu incomodidad o miedo... Pasa de un extremo al otro y es casi peor. ¿Tiene sentido?

—¿Así que básicamente, tocar es bueno mientras me sienta cómodo con eso? —Dean resumió con una mirada interrogante.

—¿Supongo? —Respondió más o menos. 

Dean envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Cas. —¿Qué quiere decir con: más soportable?

Cas se alejó, mirando sus manos entrelazadas mientras respiraba profundamente. Exhaló suavemente con un sonido reticente —No quiero poner más presión sobre ti. Eres propenso a ser lo suficientemente culpable como es. 

—Cas, por favor. Necesito saber qué está pasando, de lo contrario no puedo ayudarte. Quiero hacer esto lo más fácil posible para ti y lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarte accidentalmente solo porque yo no sabía que hacer —Apretó su mano— Si sostener tu mano, o abrazarte, te hace sentir menos que quieres hacerte daño... puedo hacer eso.

—Lo hace. Pero cada vez que tienes problemas con el afecto, es peor y yo... casi preferiría que no me toques si vas a luchar con ello. Que no te culpo. Sé que no te sientes cómodo con el afecto y la atracción por el mismo sexo y realmente no te culpo por tu respuesta.

Dean asintió hacia sus manos entrelazadas. —No voy a mentir, fue bastante raro al principio, pero no me siento así en este momento. Creo que solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme.

Cas sonrió. —Si ayuda, mi verdadera forma es técnicamente sin género...

Dean se rió entre dientes. —Pero si abrazara tu verdadera forma, probablemente ya estaría muerto.

—Técnicamente lo hiciste cuando te levanté de la perdición —murmuró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Dean.

Dean pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Cas, tratando de poner algo de orden en ese caos, pero su cabello parecía tener la obstinación de Cas. —¿Es por eso que tenía tu huella en mi hombro?

Podía sentir a Cas tensándose. —No me había dado cuenta de que se mantendría después de sacarte.

Dean lo acercó más, tratando de tranquilizarlo. —Está bien. Se veía bastante rudo por un tiempo —No mencionó que era difícil explicárselo a las damas.

—Estoy seguro de que fue difícil responder preguntas.

—Sí, bueno... no podría decir exactamente que un ángel dejó su pequeña huella de su pata y me rescató del infierno.

Cas retrocedió, fingiendo confusión por la sonrisa en su rostro, y le preguntó: —Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que la gente normal no lo entendería?

Al ver la sonrisa de Cas que iluminaba sus ojos azules, la forma en que dormía había arruinado la apariencia de su mejor amigo y lo humano y accesible que se veía en ese momento, Dean sintió un impulso abrumador de inclinarse y besarlo. El hecho de que Cas lo dejara no le facilitó las restricciones. En cambio, se ocupó nuevamente con otro intento inútil de alisar el cabello de Cas. —Te sorprendería lo rápido que estaría en una sala de psiquiatría.

—Los seres humanos son tontos. Comienzan a hablar sobre los ángeles, y los demonios, y las brujas, los fantasmas... Estás tan listo para encerrarte unos a otros sobre eso — bromeó.

Dean asintió lentamente con una sonrisa. —A veces deseo que Sam y yo aún pertenezcamos a esos tontos humanos, sin saber qué hay ahí fuera. Por otro lado, el mundo habría terminado y nunca te hubiera conocido.

Cas se movió para inclinarse sobre Dean, ahuecando un lado de su cara con una mano. —Si bien lamento la vida que tú y tu hermano han tenido que vivir, este mundo te necesita y no puedo evitar desear ese tipo de vida para ti. Tú y Sam salvaron sin ayuda miles de vidas, Dean. Eres la mejor parte de la humanidad y aunque puedo esperar que algún día puedas vivir la vida normal que mereces, sin cazar... Estoy entre las muchas vidas que has salvado y una que está increíblemente agradecida por tu existencia.

—Cas... —Por un momento, Dean no supo qué decir, ya que se perdió en los sinceros ojos azules de Cas. Él le dio una sonrisa rápida y triste. —Bueno, entonces es bueno que hayas salvado mi triste trasero y te hayas quedado a mi lado. Porque sé que no lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

Sintió que la tensión entre ellos aumentaba, su corazón se aceleró cuando los ojos de Cas cayeron en los labios de Dean por un momento.

—Todo lo que quiero hacer es besarte ahora mismo —suspiró Cas, aparentemente sorprendido por su propia admisión.

Todo lo que Dean quería era darse por vencido. Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no lo asustaba. Él asintió lentamente, su respiración se enganchó ante la idea de besar a Cas de nuevo.

Cas suavemente deslizó la yema de su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Dean, buscando su rostro con los ojos. ¿Para qué? Dean no podía estar seguro. Con el más mínimo indicio de vacilación, Cas cerró la brecha entre ellos. Mientras que el chico obviamente no era un besador experimentado, lo besó con todo lo que poseía, y eso fue vertiginoso en sí mismo. Dean realmente podía sentir el amor que emanaba de Cas por el toque de sus labios. Se sentía abrumador. Simplemente no sabía si era una buena o una mala.

Dean deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Cas, tratando de castigarse recordándole que este era su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo que necesitaba esto. Pero todavía se sentía confundido por el hecho de que besar a Cas comenzó a sentirse... menos raro y más... agradable.

Dean cuidadosamente se apartó del beso, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Está bien... deberíamos parar.

—Lo siento, Dean —jadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

Dean ahuecó la mejilla de Cas, sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza. —No, todo está bien. Solo quiero dar un paso a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo juntos, en lugar de estar encerrados en la habitación. Distraernos de la estúpida maldición, ¿qué te parece?

Cas asintió. —Eso es probablemente una buena idea. Cuanto más lejos estemos de una cama, mejor...

Dean tocó juguetonamente la nariz de Cas. —Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Cas se recostó contra su almohada y se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo. —Toda esta estupidez sería mucho más fácil si estuvieras inclinado a las tendencias homosexuales.

Dean resopló y sacudió la cabeza. —O si tuvieras una vasija femenina. Por otro lado, es probable que te haya coqueteado el primer día que nos conocimos y no creo que hubiera funcionado al salvar al mundo.

Cas levantó un poco el brazo para mirar a Dean y dijo: —¿Me estás diciendo que apuñalarme en el pecho con un cuchillo no es un método tradicional de cortejo humano?"

—Lamento haber reventado tu burbuja, amigo —Dean sonrió, deslizando su mano sobre el brazo de Cas. —¿Qué dices acerca de desayunar y pasear por el parque?

—Eso suena bien. No es frecuente que podamos ver los aspectos más escénicos de los lugares que visitamos.

—O como siempre —murmuró Dean— Ya sabes, por lo que vale, me alegro de que podamos pasar algún tiempo juntos.

Cas se echó a reír. —Eres un mentiroso terrible, Dean"

Dean estaba sorprendido por eso, lo había dicho genuinamente. Se preguntó por qué Cas tenía la impresión de que no estaba disfrutando pasar tiempo con él. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Cas. —Cas, lo digo en serio. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. No podemos hacerlo muy a menudo. Las circunstancias podrían ser mejores, pero en serio... es bueno tener un tiempo juntos.

—Estoy seguro de que disfrutarías más si no tuvieras que mantener la guardia a mi alrededor considerando los efectos de esta maldición...

—Lo disfrutaría más si no te molestaras por mis estúpidos detenimientos —Dean dejó que su mano se deslizara por el brazo de Cas y entrelazara sus dedos. —Lo último que quiero es empeorar tu situación.

Cas miró a Dean por un momento, como si intentara resolver un enigma. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ve a por ello.

—Anoche... antes de que te molestaras, sentí tu respuesta a lo que estábamos haciendo... —hizo una pausa por un momento, como si tratara de formular sus palabras— Sólo voy a preguntarlo: ¿También te atraen los hombres?

Joder. Dean esperaba que Cas no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. Él no tenía la primera idea de cómo explicárselo a Cas, ya que él mismo ni siquiera lo entendía realmente. Él sacudió lentamente la cabeza. —Yo... no lo creo. Si soy honesto aquí, yo... también me sorprendió mi reacción. Puedo decir cuando otro hombre es atractivo, pero nunca sentí la necesidad de... hacer algo al respecto.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿tu reacción fue meramente una respuesta fisiológica debido a los estímulos? —Su tono era genuinamente curioso, sin ningún indicio de sarcasmo o escepticismo.

—Supongo. —Dean se encogió de hombros. —Nunca he hecho algo como esto antes... besar a otro hombre. Tal vez es solo algo que sucede. Y no tienes mala pinta... y yo... eh... debería dejar de hablar ahora.

Cas se rió entre dientes. —Lamento haberlo mencionado, tenía curiosidad. Gracias por decirmelo.

Dean se rascó la nuca. —Mira, Cas. Esa es solo otra razón por la que estoy caminando con cuidado aquí. Seré honesto, ¿de acuerdo? Besándote... no se sintió mal. Pero somos mejores amigos y esta no es la clase de cosas que deberíamos hacer como mejores amigos. Tus sentimientos por mí no son reales y, tan pronto como rompamos la maldición, ya no los tendrás. Así que no quiero que excedamos demasiados límites, solo porque te sientes así en este momento y puedo sentir curiosidad.

—Lo entiendo, Dean. A pesar de que albergaba una atracción física hacia ti antes de la maldición, entonces supe que nada podía salir de eso.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Cas se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera lanzado una gran bomba hace treinta segundos. —Te he encontrado sexualmente atractivo desde hace muchos años. Es probable por lo qué luche con el espacio personal en lo que respecta a ti.

Dean lo miró fijamente. No podía creer que Cas en realidad acababa de decir eso.

—Te he hecho sentir incómodo, ¿verdad?

—No. Todavía no me siento "incómodo", aún trato de procesar lo que acabas de decir... De acuerdo, déjame aclarar esto... No sentías nada por mí, ¿verdad? ¿Era solo una atracción física?

Cas inclinó la cabeza mientras parecía pensar en su respuesta. —No estoy del todo seguro. Cualquier afecto que tuviera por ti no estaba ni cerca de este nivel de intensidad, así que quizás no...

Dean sintió una mezcla de alivio y algo que no pudo precisar. Se sintió un poco como una decepción, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Trató de resolver la situación con humor cuando dijo: —Bueno, no te preocupes. A mucha gente le gusta mi cuerpo —Le guiñó un ojo a Cas con una sonrisa.

No esperaba la risa descarada de Cas. —¿Entiendes que mi atracción por ti no tiene nada que ver con tu cuerpo?

—Uhm... —murmuró Dean lentamente. No, él no había entendido eso— ¿Qué más hay ahí?

Cas sonrió. —Tu alma —lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Por un momento, Dean se miró a sí mismo como si hubiera algo que ver. Ni siquiera sabía que Cas podía ver su alma. —Pensé que esa cosa vieja se había corrompido cuando tomé la Marca.

—Las almas pueden tener cicatrices, pueden quemarse y romperse, pero eso no las cambia. De hecho, las almas que han resistido el tipo de tormento que tienen el tuyo y el de tu hermano, tienden a brillar mucho más.

Eso fue realmente agradable de escuchar para un cambio. Le dio a Cas una suave sonrisa antes de inclinarse y besarle la frente. —Gracias. Creo que necesitaba escuchar eso.

Cas acarició suavemente el costado de la cara de Dean. —¿Ves? Hermoso.

—En realidad, te gustan mis pecas, sé honesto —Dean sonrió, intentando no sentirse incómodo con el cumplido y la forma en que Cas lo miraba, como si hubiera inventado todas las estrellas del universo. Él no merecía esa mirada.

La forma en que sus labios se inclinaban hacia un lado cuando sonreía era algo entrañable. Cas frunció el ceño. —Tal vez solo estoy admirando mi propio trabajo...

Por un momento Dean estaba confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que Cas estaba diciendo. Nunca había pensado realmente en eso antes. —¿Tu trabajo? ¿Como cuando restauraste mi cuerpo después de que me salvaste del infierno?

Cas se rió entre dientes. —¿No tienen los humanos un dicho sobre los orígenes de las pecas?

Dean resopló y sacudió la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que besaste cada peca en mi cara? Tal vez debería comprobar si hay más pecas que antes de morir.

—Esos no están en tu cara —bromeó con una sonrisa.

—¿Oh? —Dean levantó una ceja. —¿Dónde podrían estar, me pregunto...

Cas no pudo contenerse por más tiempo mientras se echaba a reír. Quitándose la alegría de los ojos, dijo: —Sacas lo peor de mí, Dean Winchester.

Dean se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, amando lo relajada y feliz que Cas parecía en ese momento. —Resulta que estoy muy orgulloso del resultado.

—Lo harías —Cas se movió para estirarse, la camiseta prestada subiendo por su torso, tanto que Dean podía ver su tatuaje. Apoyó los codos, inclinándose para mirar a Dean más a la cara. —Entonces, ¿dónde querías desayunar?

—¿Eh? —Preguntó Dean, todavía mirando el tatuaje de Cas.

Cas puso los ojos en blanco, pero la sonrisa en su rostro indicaba su falta de molestia. —Para un hombre que no encuentra atractivo su propio género, la forma masculina te distrae fácilmente.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco. —No es eso... —Incluso en sus propios oídos sonaba demasiado defensivo y petulante. —Es tu tatuaje.

—Ya veo. —El tono de Cas era divertido. —Entonces, ¿desayuno?

—Sí, tengo bastante hambre. Podríamos simplemente salir a la carretera y ver lo que encontramos.

•

Después de tomar un buen desayuno en una cafetería local no muy lejos de su motel, con el dinero de los Hombres de Letras Británicos según Dean, encontraron su camino hacia uno de los parques más pintorescos de la zona. Era mucho menos concurrida que los lugares más turísticos. Repleta de varios tipos de árboles y flores silvestres hasta donde alcanza la vista.

Cas había sentido una sensación de calma, al estar rodeado de tantas flores y, a su vez, varias abejas. Mientras caminaban por un camino de tierra a través del parque, su mano picaba para agarrar la de Dean. Una cosa era ser afectuoso con el hombre detrás de las puertas cerradas, y otra muy distinta hacerlo en un entorno público.

Estaba contento de evitar miradas rápidas en su cara. Dean fue bastante impresionante, a un nivel profundamente humano, también. Cas no había mentido cuando dijo que su atracción por el hombre provenía de la belleza impresionante de su alma, pero después de años en la Tierra, había aprendido a apreciar ciertas formas físicas.

Dean Winchester fue la personificación de un hombre robusto y guapo, con una cara que los griegos probablemente habrían llorado. Había una punzada de tristeza en el fondo de su mente, una pérdida por lo que nunca podría haber entre ellos. Con o sin una maldición de amor. Si bien su amor por Dean era solo temporal, Cas sabía que lo que experimentaba sin duda lo afectaría. Simplemente no estaba seguro de cómo. 

Cuando llegaron a un área del parque junto a un gran estanque, Cas notó que había una familia de patos cerca de la orilla del agua. Le sonrió a Dean y se acercó a ellos. Patos como este a menudo se aclimataban a los humanos, pero incluso si no lo fueran, Cas era un ángel del señor. Se arrodilló y extendió la palma de la mano mientras uno de los patitos se metía en su mano.

La expresión de shock de Dean valió la pena. Él le sonrió. —¿Te gustaría abrazarla?

—Um... sí. ¿Crees que está bien?

Cas le tocó la cabeza y usó su gracia para infundir una sensación de calma en ella. Le tendió la mano a Dean. —Sólo sé amable

Dean tenía una expresión de asombro casi infantil en su rostro mientras se estiraba para tomar el animal. —Él es tan suave.

—Ella —le corrigió. El placer genuino en la cara de Dean estaba causando que el corazón de Cas se llenara de amor. —A ella le gusta ser acariciada justo debajo de su cuenta.

Dean frotó su dedo índice debajo de su cuenta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Mira —susurró— Ella está cerrando los ojos.

Cas se acercó lentamente a él y miró al patito. —Le gustas.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Preguntó Dean, todavía susurrando.

—Puedo sentirlo. Ella está emanando felicidad.

Dean lo miró. —¿Puedes sentir eso con todos los animales? ¿Como el doctor Dolittle?

Cas se rió entre dientes. —No del mismo modo, pero sí.

Dean sacudió lentamente la cabeza con aparente asombro. —Eso es tan increíble. ¿Por qué no sabía eso de ti?

—Nunca preguntaste... —Cas declaró casualmente. No era algo que normalmente se planteaba en la conversación.

Dean pareció pensativo después de eso, volviendo a colocar el patito en el suelo lentamente. —Es extraño. Hay tanto que no sé de ti. Quiero decir... —Dean se frotó la cara con la mano— Junto a Sam, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y ni siquiera sé si tienes un color favorito. Siento que debería saber esas cosas. Puede que no parezcan importantes en nuestras peleas diarias, salvando al mundo o lo que sea, pero son esas pequeñas cosas, ya sabes, cosas que nos gustan, tener un patito, lo que hace que valga la pena vivir todo esto, por lo que vale la pena luchar.

Nunca se habían dicho palabras más verdaderas. Trataban de preservar las pequeñas cosas, la belleza simplista de todo esto. Cas asintió y le dio una suave sonrisa. —Verde —dijo simplemente.

—¿Alguna razón en particular? —Preguntó Dean con curiosidad antes de mirar alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz del sol.

—Es el color de ojos de mi humano favorito —respondió él, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Dean lo miró con una expresión evaluadora. —¿Es esa la maldición hablando?

Cas negó con la cabeza. —No. Ese ha sido siempre mi color favorito por esa razón.

Dean se acercó a él, una pequeña sonrisa jugando alrededor de sus labios. —Pensé que acababas de encontrar mi alma atractiva.

Con un suspiro exagerado, Cas murmuró: —Bien. Me gusta tu alma Y tus ojos…

Dean se acercó, tan cerca que pudo sentir su aliento en su piel. Su sonrisa era casi depredadora. —¿Y?

Eso sorprendió a Cas. Realmente disfrutó cuando Dean coqueteó con él y la maldición solo empeoró esa apreciación. Él sonrió mientras respondía. ¿Te gustaría saber? 

Dean sonrió. —Apuesto a que te enamoraste de mi encanto juvenil y pecas. Recientemente aprendí que fueron hechas por un ángel. ¿Eso no me hace especial?

Cas acarició la cabeza de Dean y puso los ojos en blanco. —Oh, tan especial...

—¿Sabes que? Para alguien bajo un hechizo de amor, todavía eres bastante sarcástico. Deberías haber visto a Sam cuando quería casarse con Becky —se quejó Dean juguetonamente.

—Sí. Es interesante. Aparte de las emociones que siento por ti y de ti, y el tipo de obsesividad aterradora, todavía me siento como yo mismo —Cas suspiró. Se preguntó qué significaba eso. ¿Fue para hacer que la víctima de la maldición no se diera cuenta de que habían sido maldecidos? O tal vez fue más para hacer que realmente se sintieran como si se estuvieran volviendo locos. De cualquier manera, fue un efecto bastante interesante.

Dean le palmeó el hombro. —El sarcasmo es fuerte con este —dijo con una voz oscura y entrecortada. —Nada que una maldición pueda hacer al respecto.

—Estar atrapado contigo y Sam durante los últimos años realmente ha tenido su efecto en mí.

Dean sacudió su hombro con una sonrisa. —Y no podría estar más orgulloso... ¿Quieres caminar alrededor del estanque?

Cas asintió. Estaba disfrutando la distracción de estar afuera. Una vez más, cuando empezaron a caminar, la mano de Cas ansiaba alcanzar a Dean. Bueno, tanto por la distracción. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y dejó escapar un suspiro agravado. Cas se alejó de Dean y se movió para sentarse en uno de los bancos que se alineaban en la línea de la orilla.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Dean, la preocupación se aferró a su voz cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Cada vez que pienso que me siento casi normal. Igual que yo, me recuerdan instantáneamente esta maldita maldición. —Suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos contra las rodillas.

Después de un momento, Dean preguntó con cuidado: —¿Qué te recordó?

Él no quería decir. No quería decirle a Dean que quería tomar su mano y ver la sonrisa comprensiva, y obligar a su amigo a hacer un intento de ayuda por la culpa. Cas no quería que Dean lo tomara de la mano o lo besara porque era su deber heróico. Cas quería que él tomara su mano porque Dean quería.

Cas se frotó la barbilla y negó con la cabeza. —No importa…

No esperaba que Dean envolviera su brazo alrededor de su hombro y lo abrazara, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Cas. —Ojalá pudiera quitarte esta estúpida maldición. ¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para aprender magia?

Cas se rió entre dientes. —Creo que, de cualquier manera, probablemente deberías apegarte a disparar cosas.

—En serio quiero dispararle a esa bruja. Ella tiene suerte de que Sam esté sobre sus tacones de color rojo rubí en lugar de mí —murmuró Dean mientras acercaba a Cas.

—Parece que no puedo entender si tu protección es entrañable o frustrante —murmuró mientras estiraba el cuello para mirar a Dean.

Dean inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. —¿Realmente deberías ser alguien para juzgar eso?

Cas puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó su hombro con el de Dean. —Sí, pero ya ves, soy un ángel. Tu protección casi parece tonta. Es como un ratón que quiere proteger a un león —Para enfatizar su significado, Cas le hizo un guiño a Dean.

Dean levantó una ceja. —Un ratón que salvó tu estúpido culo un par de veces, si recuerdo bien.  
   
—Y por eso, estoy agradecido —bromeó. Su agradecimiento por el hecho de que Dean lo ayudara a distraerse de nuevo se vio ensuciado de inmediato por la forma en que los ojos de Dean brillaban divertidos. Ahora Cas no quería nada más que besar al hombre que estaba a su lado. Maldición estúpida.

—No está mal para un ratón, ¿eh? —Dean guiñó un ojo.

Cas puso su mano en la cara de Dean y lo apartó. —Está bien, oficialmente necesitas dejar de hacer eso.

Dean se echó hacia atrás y parpadeó. —¿Haciendo qué?

—Tú y yo sabemos que no eres estúpido, Dean —Suspiró mientras colocaba su rostro entre las manos.

Dean suspiró profundamente antes de envolver sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Cas. —Sigamos caminando. No puedo soportar verte triste. Juro que eres peor que Sam con tu desolada mirada de cachorro".

—¿Acabas de decir 'desolado'? —Cas bromeó mientras se dejaba caer de pie. Tropezó ligeramente y cuando las manos de Dean se acercaron a su cintura para estabilizarlo, Cas inhaló bruscamente el contacto. Apoyó las manos en los hombros del hombre y sintió una oleada abrumadora de emociones diferentes. Afecto, deseo, amor, lujuria... Lo que sea, probablemente lo sintió en ese momento.

—¡Oye! Sé de palabras ... —Dean se rió entre dientes mientras tomaba una de las manos de Cas de su hombro y entrelazaba sus dedos. —Vamos, tigre.

—León —corrigió, tratando de no sentirse mareado por el contacto. Dean estaba sosteniendo su mano. En público.

Dean frotó su pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Cas. —Gato grande y esponjoso. Lo tengo.

Cas se rió entre dientes, sintiéndose increíblemente contento en ese momento. Mientras continuaban su paseo por el parque, Dean nunca soltó su mano. Ni siquiera cuando un par de personas en patines pasaban por ellas. Habría esperado que Dean bajara la mano ante la perspectiva de que otras personas los vieran. Cas no pudo evitar sonreír por haberse demostrado que estaba equivocado.


	4. Chapter 4

—Bueno. ¡Tenemos que hacer esto! —Dean se dejó caer en el borde de la cama al lado de Cas, agitando con entusiasmo el folleto que había encontrado en la recepción del motel sobre cosas turísticas que podían hacer en el área.

Sin embargo, Cas no reaccionó, estaba profundamente dormido, todavía enterrado bajo la manta como una marmota en plena hibernación. Por un momento, el folleto en su mano fue olvidado cuando Dean se inclinó y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Cas. Cabello que siempre parecía mostrar la gravedad del dedo medio.

—Oye, cariño. Hora de despertar —murmuró él suavemente. Todavía era raro ver a Cas así, tan frágil y casi humano. Tan vulnerable. Dean siempre se había sentido protector con sus amigos y familiares, pero por alguna razón se sentía demasiado protector ahora con Cas. Era absurdo, Cas podía muy bien cuidarse a sí mismo. Pero desde la maldición...

Cas todavía no se movió y un pensamiento traicionero atrapó a Dean de la nada. Podría besarlo para despertarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose qué diablos estaba mal con él. Se sentía como un gilipollas oportunista, utilizando la condición de Cas para satisfacer su curiosidad, o en este caso, su calentura, ya que su último buen acostón había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Los últimos dos días habían estado llenos de toques y algunos tímidos besos. ¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar Dean? Toda esta situación se estaba acumulando a un nivel de frustración sexual que lo estaba influenciando seriamente. Sin mencionar que se despertó con la madera de la mañana lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber usado su polla para golpear las uñas en una pared. Tuvo que encargarse en la ducha tan pronto como se despertó. Pero al menos ya no se asustó más con el contacto físico. Ahora solo estaba asustado por el hecho de que realmente le gustaba.

Estaba mal en muchos niveles, sobre todo porque Cas era su mejor amigo. Intentó recordar que Cas no se sentiría así para siempre y, ¿qué pasaría si Dean todavía quisiera besarlo después de todo eso? Dean casi palideció ante su propio pensamiento. No no no. Eso no iba a suceder. Simplemente volverían a ser amigos normales. Toda esta situación fue solo una excepción. Algo que encerraría en la habitación más oscura de su mente y tiraría la llave cuando todo terminara.

Cas hizo un sonido suave y somnoliento, sus labios se separaron ligeramente y «ahhh». Dean realmente solo quería sentir esos labios en los de él otra vez. Lo que sucede en Savannah, Georgia se queda en Savannah, Georgia, ¿verdad?

—¿Cas? —Lo intentó una última vez, su voz era apenas un susurro cuando se inclinó sobre él. —Si no te levantas ahora, tendré que besarte para despertarte.

Cas hizo una especie de murmullo, pero no se despertó.

Bueno, eso lo hizo decidirse realmente. Le había dado a Cas una advertencia justa. Dean se inclinó y con cuidado rozó sus labios sobre los de Cas en un suave beso. —¿Cas? —Respiró contra los labios de su ángel antes de besarlo otra vez, lamiendo su labio superior, pasando sus dedos por el desordenado cabello de Cas. Intentó ignorar el hecho de que pensaba en Cas como "suyo" en su mente.

Cas dejó escapar un gruñido mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de Dean y profundizaba el beso. Cuando una lengua insistente golpeó los labios de Dean, no pudo evitar sucumbir.

Mierda. Esto se sintió muy bien. Sin pensarlo conscientemente, el cuerpo de Dean pareció moverse por sí solo, presionándose más contra Cas cuando deslizó sus piernas sobre la cama y medio se arrojó sobre el hombre. Dean gimió en el beso, lamiendo la lengua de Cas y dentro de su boca mientras presionaba su cuerpo cerca. ¿Cómo se puede besar a alguien y sentirse tan increíble? Aunque no alguien... Cas.

Cas, quien era su mejor amigo y está actualmente hechizado, le recordó su cerebro traidor. Y para hacerlo aún peor, su cerebro también le recordaba que se estaba aprovechando de su mejor amigo.

Dean gruñó contra los labios de Cas, mordiéndose el labio superior antes de reclinarse y respirar pesadamente. —Solo quería despertarte.

La respiración de Cas fue irregular cuando respondió con un áspero: —Tuviste éxito —sin darle a Dean la oportunidad de responder, Cas chupó el labio inferior de Dean entre sus dientes antes de sumergirse para otro beso.

Dean gimió ante la sensación, por un momento, olvidándose por completo de su resolución antes de sentir que las caderas de Cas se movían contra él.

Hizo un ruido de silenciamiento contra los labios de Cas, —Shh, bebé, baja la velocidad —¿De dónde diablos había venido ese nombre cariñoso de repente? Dios, ese debería haber sido su disparo de advertencia, pero en lugar de eso sucumbió a su deseo unas cuantas veces más, tratando de agitar los besos a un nivel menos intenso y volver solo a la comodidad, pero Cas claramente no estaba en la misma página. Con el pesar de su corazón, Dean se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus codos y fuera del alcance de los labios de Cas. Suspiró profundamente. —Tal vez deberíamos levantarnos. Encontré algo increíble para que hagamos hoy que sería una buena distracción.

Cas asintió en silencio, todavía tratando de controlar su respiración por la forma en que prácticamente jadeaba. Dean mentiría si dijera que sabiendo que podría inculcar ese tipo de reacción corporal visceral de una criatura como Cas no lo llenó de orgullo. —Tú, eh... probablemente deberías apartarte de mi lado, entonces.

—Oh, uh, sí. Por supuesto, lo siento... —Dean se maldijo por ser tan incómodo cuando se desenredó de Cas y se levantó de la cama. —Estás bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dean, sintiéndose como un gilipollas ahora que no podía controlarse. Quería que Cas se sintiera mejor, no confundirlo aún más.

—Sí, deja de preocuparte —gimió mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

Dean se estremeció al recordar que Cas podía sentir sus emociones. —Lo siento —murmuró de nuevo, preguntándose cómo podría dejar de preocuparse por Cas. No fue facil. Estaba profundamente arraigado en su carácter preocuparse por su familia, especialmente cuando estaban en peligro.

Su mirada se posó en el folleto y sonrió. La distracción fue la respuesta aquí. Le ofreció la mano a Cas. —Vamos, te daré una taza de azúcar y luego haremos un tour turístico de fantasmas. Eso será divertido.

Cas se rió entre dientes. —Ni siquiera puedes tomar un descanso normal de tu vida como cazador, ¿verdad?

—Créeme, estas trampas para turistas no tienen nada que ver con el trabajo. Sólo pretenden que una casa está encantada. Esas personas ni siquiera creen en los fantasmas la mitad del tiempo —Dean sonrió cuando Cas tomó su mano, levantándolo de la cama, dándole un rápido vistazo una vez más —Antes de que nos vayamos, deberías ordenar tu cabello...

—¿Hay algo malo con eso? —preguntó mientras tocaba sus propias cerraduras.

—No diría malo. Simplemente no es adecuado para el mundo exterior —sin embargo, muy adecuado para una cama. Dean casi puso los ojos en blanco ante sus propios pensamientos. Pensó que cuidar su erección mañanera lo habría puesto menos caliente. Claramente, había subestimado su efecto hechizante.

Cas soltó la mano de Dean y se dirigió al baño. Cuando escuchó a Cas riéndose abiertamente, supo que había visto su propio reflejo. —No entiendo cómo es físicamente posible que el cabello haga esto...

Dean se rió entre dientes, murmurando para sí mismo: —Al menos se ve tan sexy como la mierda.

—Entonces, ¿debería dejarlo así —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la cabeza del baño.

—Uhm —respondió Dean con indiferencia, sintiéndose avergonzado de que Cas lo había escuchado. —No es apropiado para el exterior. Parece que tuviste sexo toda la noche.

Cas se rió entre dientes. —No lo sé, la única vez que tuve relaciones sexuales, mi cabello no se veía tan desordenado...

—Estoy hablando de una noche llena de sexo salvaje y apasionado, Cas. No una sola vez con una perra que te mató después —Dean aún recordaba lo bien que se había sentido al matar a esa segadora.

—¿Una cita con mi muerte no cuenta como salvaje? —bromeó con una ceja arqueada.

Dean sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco mejor con respecto a todo el asunto, ya que Cas estaba haciendo bromas al respecto. —No es el buen tipo de salvaje —Le dirigió a Cas una larga y pensativa mirada. —¿Alguna vez has intentado tener relaciones sexuales de nuevo?

—¿Las personas con las que tuve relaciones sexuales cuando Lucifer estaba en posesión de mi cuerpo cuentan? —esta vez no estaba haciendo una broma, estaba preguntando seriamente.

—No. —Dean cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en lo jodida que era la situación. —Definitivamente no.

—Entonces, no.

Dean se sentó en la mesa, comenzando a llenar una taza con pequeños paquetes de azúcar mientras esperaba que Cas se preparara. —¿Alguna razón en particular?

Cuando Cas salió del baño, con su cabello un poco más dócil y presentable, se encogió de hombros. —Sinceramente, nunca se me ocurrió. A excepción tuya, no había muchas personas que me atrajeran sexualmente.

Dean se aclaró la garganta con torpeza, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Cas admitir cosas así de manera tan abierta y casual. Y como aparentemente se odiaba a sí mismo, no pudo evitar preguntarse: —Entonces, si te hubiera enganchado, ¿habría funcionado?

—Seguro. Pero entonces, siempre fuiste la excepción para mí... —él sonrió a la taza llena de azúcar. —No estabas bromeando.

Dean le entregó a Cas la taza con una suave sonrisa. —Por supuesto que no —se quedó en silencio después de eso, pensativo. Las palabras de Cas resonaban profundamente dentro de él. «Siempre fuiste la excepción para mí.»

En muchos sentidos, eso también era cierto para él. Dean no confiaba fácilmente, no hablaba de sus sentimientos, ni se abría; pero con Cas... Confió en él incondicionalmente y se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para hablar sobre sus problemas o sentimientos. No había nadie más que hubiera dejado entrar así. Ni siquiera Lisa.

¿Y no debería tener esa clase de confianza en una relación con alguien que ama, alguien con quien tiene una relación romántica? Cas fue su excepción. Él era el único en su vida que podía ser él mismo alrededor, con todas sus debilidades y fallas. Con Sam siempre jugaba el papel de un hermano mayor, siempre sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, de ser fuerte para Sam. Pero con Cas... él podría ser Dean.

No tenía idea de lo que eso significaba en un nivel más profundo. Solo que estaba increíblemente agradecido de tener a Cas en su vida. Especialmente mientras miraba a Cas lamer los cristales de azúcar del borde de su taza.

El chico tenía una lengua talentosa. Dean se frotó la palma de la mano sobre su cara. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Veinte segundos antes de que su mente aterrizara de nuevo en la cuneta? ¡Necesitaba tener relaciones sexuales lo antes posible!

Cas exhaló tembloroso mientras colocaba su jarra sobre la mesa. —Eso es un nuevo sentimiento...

—¿Mmmh?

Cas negó con la cabeza. —Puedo sentir... —miró a Dean con desconcierto mientras continuaba —Puedo sentir lo que estás sintiendo, Dean.

Dean trató de hacer una lista mental de todas las cosas que había estado sintiendo en los últimos minutos. Pero como había sido un cóctel de muchas cosas, todavía no estaba seguro de a qué se refería Cas. —Lo siento. Espero que no haya sido algo incómodo. Realmente no puedo controlar esto.

—No es incómodo, no...

—¿Pero? —Dean preguntó lentamente.

—La excitación sexual es... es extraña sentirla de alguien más —agachó la cabeza con aparente vergüenza.

—Más bien es frustración sexual —murmuró Dean antes de recostarse en su silla. —Lamento que tengas que sentir eso también. Además de toda la otra mierda que está pasando.

Cas suspiró. —No estoy seguro de por qué te estás disculpando. Soy el que está constantemente invadiendo tu privacidad.

—Pero no lo estás haciendo a propósito. Podría, al menos, tratar de no pensar en el sexo durante unas horas. De ahí el motivo por el que deberíamos ir a este tour de fantasmas —Dean señaló el folleto.

—Creo que es una gran idea.

•••

Dean tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para no reírse de los trucos baratos que usaban en la mansión "embrujada" para asustar a los visitantes en la gira. Su guía, un viejo tipo sarcástico llamado Willy, habló sobre la historia de la casa con un seco sentido del humor y un entretenido drama en su voz.

Dean miró a Cas, apretando su mano, que había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo. No era estúpido, sabía que Cas necesitaba esto y esto era algo que se sentía cómodo haciendo.

—Entonces, ¿en qué punto se vuelve aterrador? —susurró mientras se inclinaba más cerca de Dean.

Dean sonrió, alcanzando la parte posterior del cuello de Cas para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras le susurraba: —Como si te asustaras de un fantasma.

El guía se aclaró la garganta y preguntó: —¿Y qué diría la joven pareja acerca de cuál es una buena arma contra un fantasma?

Cuando nadie respondió, Dean miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que Willy probablemente se había referido a ellos cuando se encontró con su mirada expectante. Se señaló a sí mismo y a Cas con los ojos muy abiertos.

El hombre mayor asintió y Cas se encogió de hombros. —Cualquier cosa con hierro es una buena arma, o una buena escopeta con casquetes de rellenos de sal.

Los ojos de Willy se abrieron de sorpresa. —Um, sí. Eso probablemente funcionaría... De todos modos, volviendo a la historia de la casa...

Dean frunció el ceño cuando sintonizó la lección de historia de Willy e intercambió una mirada interrogativa con Cas. Se inclinó y susurró: —Extraña reacción, ¿verdad? Creo que deberíamos hablar con el buen y viejo Willy después de la gira.

Cas inclinó la cabeza hacia Dean. —¿Lo encontraste sospechoso?

Dean asintió. —Sólo un presentimiento —Él le sonrió a Cas— Pero por lo general tengo razón en cosas como estas.

—No puedo argumentar contra eso —Cas respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Mientras continuaban con la gira en la parte de atrás de la multitud, se inclinó y se echó a reír antes de preguntar: —¿Por qué crees que asumió que somos una pareja?

Dean levantó sus manos entrelazadas y levantó una ceja. —Probablemente debido a esto.

Cas puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. —Es un poco molesto lo tonto que me hace el 'amor'.

Dean se rió y pellizcó suavemente la mejilla de Cas. —Está bien, mejillas dulces. Apuesto a que solo estás distraído por mi encanto.

—Eso solo es cierto porque en este momento estoy bajo una maldición —dijo Cas sin expresión, enarcando las cejas en un desafío.

Dean sonrió, amando esta broma entre ellos. —Lo veremos cuando estés libre de maldiciones.

Cas se apoyó en Dean, sus labios pasaban por encima de la oreja de Dean mientras susurraba: —¿Quién dice que no te distraería mi encanto?

El pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Dean se levantó mientras un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Se mentiría a sí mismo si la profunda voz y proximidad de Cas no lo afectaba. Esperaba que la sonrisa que le estaba dando a Cas no pareciera tan insegura y torpe como él se sentía. Porque ahora que había empezado a pensar en el momento en que Cas se había liberado de la maldición, se encontró a sí mismo con ganas de continuar con sus bromas coquetas. Y el pensamiento lo estaba confundiendo como el infierno.

Fue salvado por la campana cuando Willy terminó la gira y dejó que su grupo explorara la casa por su cuenta. En lugar de seguir a los demás, Dean se acercó a su guía con Cas a cuestas. —Así que, buen recorrido. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Willy?

—Por supuesto. ¿Espero que te haya gustado la gira? —Willy preguntó con cuidado.

Dean frunció los labios y asintió. —Déjame ir a la caza aquí. Me da la sensación de que puedes tener un verdadero problema de fantasmas y estás buscando algunos cazadores para solucionarlo.

—Entonces, ustedes son cazadores. ¿Tengo razón? —Willy le echó un rápido vistazo a Cas, como si lo estuviera evaluando.

A Dean no le gustaba la forma en que Willy miraba a Cas, como si no estuviera seguro de él. —Sí lo somos. Entonces, cuéntanos sobre tu problema.

Willy miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que realmente estuvieran solos. —No es Lady Agathe quien está acechando esta mansión. Eso es sólo para los turistas.

—Lo imaginé —Dean dijo inexpresivo. —Entonces, ¿quién es?

La voz de Willy se calmó cuando explicó: —Hace un año tuvimos un asesinato en esta casa. Una empleada. Fue asesinada por su novia con un cuchillo. Creo que es ella. El fantasma no ha hecho nada todavía, solo tirar cosas por el aire. Pero conocí a un cazador hace mucho tiempo y me dijo que con el tiempo podrían volverse violentos.

—¿Qué cazador? —Dean preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bobby Singer. Fue hace muchos, muchos años. Estaba aquí para ver si lady Agathe era real.

Siempre era extraño que Dean escuchara sobre Bobby. Lo extrañaba mucho y de alguna manera... cada vez que conocían a alguien que conocía a Bobby, se sentía como si estuviera de vuelta con ellos. Él sonrió. —Bueno, Bobby tenía razón. Tienes suerte de que tu fantasma no haya matado a nadie todavía. Por lo general, se vuelven más violentos cuanto más tiempo permanecen entre los mundos.

—Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme? —Willy preguntó esperanzado.

Dean asintió. —Claro, solo cuéntanos todo sobre la chica, su nombre, dónde fue enterrada. Y seremos tus cazafantasmas.

•••

Cas sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras se tropezaban en la habitación del motel, cubiertos de tierra y cualquier otra cosa que encontraran en su intento de salar y quemar los huesos de la joven que estaba acechando la casa de Lady Agathe.

En general, encontraba todo mucho más soportable. La receptividad general de Dean a la proximidad, al contacto, a su felicidad. Cas podría soportar soportar la maldición mientras se mantuviera así. Pero él sabía que ese no iba a ser el caso. Ninguno de ellos tuvo tanta suerte.

Cas se aflojó la corbata embarrada. —Todavía no puedo creer que hayas logrado convencer al cuidador de que estábamos allí haciendo una encuesta. Eres demasiado bueno para mentir.

—Viene con el trabajo —Dean sonrió alegremente y agregó: —También estás mejorando en eso.

¿No era esa la verdad? Él había engañado exitosamente a todos en su vida en un momento u otro. Cas dejó escapar un suspiro mientras colocaba la corbata sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas. —He cambiado mucho...

Dean se puso delante de él, sus ojos sinceros. —Sólo para mejor...

A pesar de haber sufrido la maldición durante los últimos dos días, todavía logró quitarle el aliento, la hinchazón de amor que sentía por Dean cuando el hombre le mostrara un afecto genuino. Cas sonrió. —Solo lo dices porque crees que soy más divertido de lo que solía ser.

Dean asomó la nariz. —Tal vez. En este momento, definitivamente estás más sucio de lo que solías ser.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —desafió. Dean lo había empujado al agujero cuando apareció el cuidador. Su único pesar fue no haber tirado al cazador con él cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Dean intentó parecer inocente, pero la sonrisa engreída en su rostro destruyó la intención. —Me sorprende que no hayas hecho ya tu limpieza con tu mojo.

Cas negó con la cabeza tristemente. —No puedo. Esta maldición está afectando seriamente mi gracia y considerando que sigo teniendo que usarla para... —Él ofreció sus antebrazos vendados cubiertos actualmente, claramente sin necesidad de terminar su oración.

—Oh —Cas podría sentir la preocupación que emanaba de Dean por un momento, como una ola sofocante. Dean se aclaró la garganta. —Bueno, siempre hay duchas.

Cas soltó un gemido indigno. —Además de orinar, ese fue uno de mis requisitos menos favoritos como humano —Se movió para sentarse en la cama, luego se lo pensó mejor, considerando que su ropa estaba cubierta de barro y tierra.

—Recuerdo que eres un fanático de la presión del agua en el búnker. Pensé que te encantaba ducharte —preguntó Dean mientras seguía a Cas.

Cas podía sentir el calor de sus propias mejillas, él negó con la cabeza. —La presión del agua, sí. Duchas, no. —Realmente esperaba que Dean dejara de preguntar. No estaba seguro de si eran los efectos de la maldición, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil mantenerse callado acerca de cosas como sus necesidades y sentimientos alrededor de Dean.

Dean lo miró confundido, rascándose la frente. —¿Alguna razón en particular? —preguntó antes de ayudar a Cas a quitarse la gabardina.

«Estúpido, adorable, curioso, cazador». —Es privado —Cas esperaba que entendiera su significado. No se sentía capaz de avergonzarse más a sí mismo.

Podía ver el momento en el que hizo clic en la cabeza de Dean cuando sus ojos se abrieron de repente y pudo sentir vergüenza del cazador. —Oh... claro... Pero si quieres ir a la cama conmigo... Quiero decir, dormir conmigo... No, me refiero a usar la cama... para dormir, no... uhm... tienes que tomar una ducha.

Era increíble cómo las pequeñas cosas, como Dean tropezando con sus palabras, hicieron que su corazón se hinchara. Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. —Está bien. ¿Tienes un cambio de ropa de repuesto que podrías prestarme?

Dean trató de mirar a cualquier lado, excepto a él, mientras asentía. —Claro —se acercó a su bolsa de lona y sacó otra camiseta y ropa interior limpia, entregándoselos a Cas con los ojos en el suelo. —Simplemente me tomará un momento ir por un poco de cerveza de la tienda de conveniencia al otro lado de la calle. Enseguida vuelvo.

Cas asintió en silencio y observó a Dean irse. La persistente vergüenza todavía estaba completamente presente en su mente, sus propias emociones reflejándolas. No pudo evitar, pero también sintió el alivio que Dean sintió cuando se despidió. Como si no pudiera esperar para alejarse de Cas.

Necesitaba una distracción, por lo que se dirigió al baño, depositando la ropa en el fregadero mientras abría el agua. Cas se apoyó en el mostrador mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, tratando de desconectar todas las emociones negativas que actualmente lo estaban atravesando.

«Dean te odia. Él no puede esperar para alejarse de ti. Solo eres otra carga que tiene que soportar.»

Cas gimió en sus manos mientras el mantra silencioso jugaba en un bucle interno. Odiaba lo cierto que se sentían esas palabras. Sacudió la cabeza y se movió para probar la temperatura. Estaba tibio en el mejor de los casos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio la navaja de Dean en el mostrador.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, agarró la navaja y sacó una de las cuchillas. Cas dejó escapar un débil suspiro mientras lo presionaba en su muñeca, un burbujeo de rojo siguiendo el rastro de la cuchilla. Suspiró aliviado, el dolor lo distrajo con éxito de las emociones, la culpa y todo lo demás.

Cas levantó la vista y cuando vio su propio reflejo, se sorprendió al ver una criatura que apenas reconocía, sosteniendo una cuchilla en su propia muñeca. Una criatura que no había tenido que enfrentar en unos pocos años. Fue como una descarga de electricidad. Dejó caer la cuchilla, cerró la ducha y salió del baño.

Se obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas y esperar. Solo tenía que esperar a Dean. Cas trató de ignorar la forma en que sus ojos se movían en busca de su espada de ángel. Parecía una eternidad antes de que Dean regresara, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, Cas recordó que no se había curado a sí mismo.

En un movimiento frenético, Cas se levantó de la silla para darle la espalda a Dean, con suerte capaz de curarse con éxito antes de que el cazador se diera cuenta.

—¿Cas? —Podía escucharlo poner la cerveza en la mesa antes de caminar rápidamente a su alrededor. —¿Qué está pasando? No encontraste el sha... —Dean jadeó cuando su mirada se posó en el brazo de Cas. —Mierda.

Dean envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca, bajando su manga para presionar la tela contra su herida. —Mierda, ¿puedes curarte? ¿Qué pasó, Cas? Pensé que estabas... estábamos bien.

Eso solo lo hizo sentir aún peor. Cas negó con la cabeza, tratando de no dejar que las emociones lo abrumaran. —No lo sé. —Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero estaba harto de hacer que Dean se sintiera mal por las cosas que estaban fuera de su control.

Dean maldijo otra vez y lo arrastró hacia el baño. —Déjame limpiar esto. Lamento haberte dejado solo. Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

—¡No deberías tener que hacer nada, Dean! —Cas se apartó de él, alejándose lo más que pudo. Finalmente estaba llegando a un punto de ebullición. Toda su frustración, su ira, su culpa, se confundieron con todas las confusas emociones que podía sentir de Dean. Cas sostuvo su mano sobre la herida y la curó, antes de moverse para sentarse en el borde de la cama, ahora sintiéndose aún más mareada después de expulsar su gracia que trabaja constantemente para curar otra lesión autoinfligida.

Dean lo siguió, se dejó caer en el suelo con una rodilla delante de él y le tomó la mano. —Cas... Sé que estás frustrado y toda esta situación es un desastre. Pero no puedo ayudarte cuando me excluyes, hombre.

—Tal vez no quiero que tengas que rescatarme constantemente, Dean —murmuró petulantemente. Cas odiaba no tener control sobre sus emociones.

—Sí, bueno... —Dean se encogió de hombros. —Esa no es una opción, siempre y cuando hagas cosas así. Pero aquí está mi sugerencia: ¿Qué tal si me dices lo que necesitas, para que no tenga que rescatarte? Entonces todos estamos felices.

Cas se burló. —¿Felices, Dean? ¿Eres realmente feliz? ¿Cómo puedes serlo cuando tienes que aguantar esto? De hecho, debido a esta vida, tu única oportunidad de felicidad se desintegró. Por mí, si no me equivoco, entonces dime. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera sugerir una cosa así cuando ambos sabemos que es una mierda?

—¡Woah, Cas! Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando. Lo único que realmente "desintegraría" mi felicidad en este momento, es el hecho de que mi mejor amigo está tratando de hacerse daño —Dean suspiró profundamente y apoyó la frente en el brazo de Cas por un momento. —Te lo ruego, por favor. Déjame ayudarte a través de esto. Si realmente te importa mi felicidad, entonces no me hagas perderte.

Cas tomó la cara de Dean y lo levantó para hacer contacto visual con él. Él dejó escapar un suave suspiro. —Lo siento, sigo haciéndote esto.

Dean sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. —No lo sientas —Levantó la mano y acarició suavemente su mejilla con la yema de su pulgar. —Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Volvió la cara para besar la mano de Dean, aterrorizado de hablar en caso de que dijera algo ridículo. Como cuánto amaba a Dean en ese momento.

Dean se frotó el pulgar sobre la mejilla otra vez antes de levantarse lentamente y alcanzar su mano. —Vamos —la voz de Dean sonaba tranquila, era difícil sortear la avalancha de emociones que estaba obteniendo de él. El más prominente parecía ser algún tipo de impotencia.

Cas aceptó la mano, pero inclinó la cabeza en confusión. —Qué…

—Todavía estás cubierto de barro —respondió Dean mientras lo empujaba al baño, quitándose la camisa en el camino antes de que abriera sus jeans y se quitara los zapatos.

Cas sintió que su garganta se apretaba, trató de tragar el bulto que parecía haberse formado. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dean soltó su mano para deshacerse de sus jeans, parándose frente a él en solo sus boxers. —¿Cómo se ve? Sácate la ropa, Cas.

Estaba tan increíblemente confundido, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se encontró obedeciendo. Sus manos temblaron mientras desabotonaba su camisa, tratando muy duro de ver cualquier cosa que no fuera el cazador medio desnudo que estaba de pie frente a él.

Dean volvió a abrir el agua, sosteniendo su mano debajo de ella para probar la temperatura, antes de mirarlo con una mirada interrogante. —¿Estás bien?

—No sé cómo responder a eso —murmuró, sintiéndose extrañamente consciente de sí mismo mientras se quitaba la ropa interior.

—No voy a morder —Dean le sonrió mientras le tendía la mano. —Y el agua está bastante agradable. Vamos.

Por un momento contempló entrar en la ducha con la ropa interior todavía puesta. Sacudió la cabeza y tiró de los bóxers hacia abajo, tentativamente entrando a la ducha. Cuando Cas y Dean hicieron un incómodo contacto visual, ambos se echaron a reír. Cas estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. —Lo siento por ser torpe.

Dean le guiñó un ojo, mientras se deshacía de sus boxers. —Está bien. Simplemente no quiero dejarte solo de nuevo. Y como puedes sentir lo que siento... pensé que te haría sentirte mucho menos incómodo si te ayudo a limpiar.

Cas frunció el ceño. —¿Crees que desnudarte conmigo en una ducha me hará sentir menos incómodo?

Dean asintió mientras caminaba bajo la ducha con él. —¿Preferirías volverte loco aquí conmigo caminando por la otra habitación, preocupándome como un maniático?

—Supongo que tienes un punto... —accedió. Disfrutando del cálido rocío de la ducha casi tanto como él estaba disfrutando de la proximidad de Dean. El impulso de acercarse y tocar era sofocante, pero considerando su estado de desnudez, incluso Cas sabía que eso era increíblemente inapropiado. Cuando sus ojos recorrieron la piel que nunca antes había visto, Cas le dio la espalda a Dean y apoyó las manos en la pared del puesto. Se sentía perdido por cómo comportarse. Quizás Dean preocupado y paseándose al otro lado de la puerta no era una idea tan terrible después de todo.

•••

Dean se sintió increíblemente orgulloso de sí mismo por tener suficiente autocontrol para no dejar que su mirada vagara por el cuerpo de Cas. No, él no lo haría. Especialmente ahora que Cas se había dado vuelta, con las manos apoyadas contra la pared.

Dean se mordió el labio. «No, no voy allí». Agarró una de las pequeñas botellas de champú y trató de distraerse con pensamientos sanos. Él estaba ayudando a Cas. Porque, honestamente, al verlo de nuevo con sangre saliendo de su brazo, lo asustó. Se juró a sí mismo no volver a perderlo de vista. Él podría hacer esto.

—Cierra los ojos —murmuró Dean antes de extender el champú en el cabello frondoso de Cas, masajeándolo en las suaves hebras para deshacerse de toda la suciedad. También esperaba que Cas simplemente se relajara, podía ver cuán tenso estaba su mejor amigo simplemente por la forma en que estaba parado frente a él. —Intenta relajarte.

La respiración de Cas era irregular, como si no pudiera recuperar el aliento. Como si fuera a comenzar a hiperventilar en cualquier momento.

—¿Cas? —Dean preguntó lentamente, sus manos deslizándose fuera del cabello de Cas y sobre sus hombros. —Oye, ¿estás bien?

La risita que escapó de la garganta de Cas sonaba casi histérica. —Dean... Mierda. Lo siento.

Dean comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo, aunque trató de reprimirlo. Se lavó el resto de la espuma de las manos antes de poner las manos sobre los hombros de Cas nuevamente. —Date la vuelta.

—No —prácticamente gruñó.

Dean suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos por un momento antes de comenzar a limpiar la espuma del cabello de Cas. —Háblame. Por favor. No tengo idea de si te estoy empeorando o mejorando... o lo que sea que necesitas ahora.

—Dean... Tus atenciones están causando una reacción fisiológica intensa, ¿de acuerdo? —Su tono era más avergonzado que enojado.

Oh. Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Dean sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no reírse con el alivio que sentía. Cas no se sintió mal por la estúpida maldición que trató de matarlo, solo estaba avergonzado porque tenía una erección. Eso era algo con lo que Dean podía lidiar. —Entonces, tienes una erección. Eso no es el fin del mundo, Cas. Sabes que es una reacción perfectamente natural.

—Cas se burló. —Sí, entonces, ¿tienes uno?

—No soy el que se lava el cabello por un hombre realmente sexy, mientras está maldito con un hechizo de amor —Dean se rió entre dientes, tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo. Estaba seguro de que también tendría una erección si Cas tenía sus manos sobre él. Lo que aún era un pensamiento muy extraño, pero poco a poco estaba aceptando el hecho de que no necesitaba mucho para encenderse en estos días. —Mi punto es que no deberías sentirte mal por eso.

—No me siento mal, Dean. Estoy tratando de contenerme.

Dean barrió los últimos trozos de espuma del cabello de Cas preguntándose qué podría hacer para que el chico se sintiera mejor. —¿Quieres que me detenga? Porque si esto causa más daño que bien, te dejaré que te limpies solo. Me quedaré aquí en el baño contigo, si te parece bien.

Cas agarró suavemente la muñeca de Dean y se volvió para mirarlo. Antes de que pudiera registrar algo, Cas cerró la distancia entre ellos, usando el jadeo de Dean para deslizar su lengua en su boca. Todavía agarrando la muñeca de Dean, la otra mano de Cas encontró el camino hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Dean y lo empujó más profundamente en el beso.

Genial, ahora estaba consiguiendo una erección. Una traicionera voz en su cabeza le sugería que simplemente se rindiera. Ambos necesitaban la liberación y, lo que era más importante, esto obviamente ayudaba a Cas. Y chico, Dean quería ayudar a Cas en este mismo momento. Gimió en el beso, presionando a Cas contra la pared detrás de ellos mientras hundía sus dedos en su cabello húmedo.

Cas se arqueó contra él, aplastando su erección en la cadera de Dean. Le recordó a Dean que había habido una buena razón para no hacerlo. Cas fue maldecido, ¿y si realmente no quería hacer esto? ¿Y si, cuando volviera a ser normal, se arrepintiera? ¿Y si esto destruye su amistad? No todos podrían tratar con una situación de amigos con beneficios.

Agarró el hombro de Cas y se apartó del beso, totalmente sin aliento. —Cas. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto y no solo por la maldición?

Cas dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —¿Qué parte de "me atraes sexualmente durante años" escapa de tu comprensión?

Dean frunció los labios y asintió. Buen punto. —Sólo quería hacer un...

Cas lo había tirado para darle otro beso. Un beso tan caliente, los pensamientos y dudas de Dean desaparecieron por completo de su mente. Esto iba a suceder. La emoción y la excitación recorrieron su cuerpo mientras cubría la cara de Cas, dejando que una mano se deslizara hacia la parte posterior de su cuello para mantenerlo cerca, la otra acarició la garganta de Cas, sobre su hombro y su pecho.

La otra mano de Cas se deslizó por el torso de Dean, agarrando su cadera como un ancla, o tal vez un bloque. Como si quisiera ir más lejos, pero se estaba deteniendo.

Recordó que Cas no tenía mucha experiencia con todo esto y decidió que no había prisa. Cas era demasiado importante para él como para un solo rápido tirón en la ducha. Se tomaría su tiempo, satisfaciendo su propia curiosidad mientras le daba a Cas el mejor momento de su vida, eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Él lamió el labio superior de Cas, dejando unos besos más suaves allí, antes de retirarse lentamente de Cas. Agarró un poco de gel de ducha y lo vertió en sus manos. —Date la vuelta —suspiró—déjame cuidarte.

Cuando Cas se dio la vuelta, retomando su posición con las manos apoyadas contra la pared, Dean se acercó, besando la parte posterior de su cuello mientras comenzaba a masajear sus hombros y la espalda de Cas. Presionó sus pulgares en los músculos a lo largo de la espina dorsal de Cas, siguiendo el camino hasta que llegó a sus caderas.

Cas gimió, con voz entrecortada mientras murmuraba el nombre de Dean. Estiró el cuello para mirar a Dean. —¿Qué me estás haciendo? —La pregunta no fue acusatoria. Estaba asombrado, asombrado como si no pudiera creer que Dean realmente existiera.

Dean dejó caer unos cuantos besos más en la parte posterior del cuello de Cas para ocultar su sonrisa. —Te estoy ayudando a relajar —deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él, dejando que sus dedos trazaran las líneas duras del pecho de Cas, burlándose de sus pezones —Ayudándote a limpiar —sus manos vagaron por el estómago de Cas y hasta sus caderas, evitando cuidadosamente la polla de Cas. Nunca antes había tocado la polla de otro chico, pero en ese momento, se sentía tan caliente que no podía preocuparse. —Antes de que te lleve a la cama —susurró Dean al oído de Cas.

Cas jadeó, inclinando su cabeza para presionar sus labios suavemente contra los de Dean.

Dean profundizó el beso mientras deslizaba sus manos más abajo en el culo de Cas. Maldita sea, eso se sentía bien. No suave y redondeado como el culo de una mujer, sino firme y duro. Se sorprendió a sí mismo, por gustarle tanto. Siempre había asumido que tocar a otro hombre sería un gran cambio para él. Pero esto era Cas. Por alguna razón, la forma en que reaccionó ante Dean, los pequeños jadeos que hizo, su inexperiencia. Todo fue un giro masivo.

Amasó el culo de Cas con sus dedos, deslizándolos burlonamente entre sus nalgas. —¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó contra los labios de Cas.

Cas inclinó su culo al tacto, gimiendo mientras murmuraba: —Demasiado...

Dean sonrió, le encantaba que Cas estuviera siendo tan receptivo, tan ansioso. Experimentalmente, empujó sus dedos entre sus muslos, tocando cuidadosamente las bolas de Cas antes de tomarlas en su mano.

Eso se encontró con una fuerte inhalación cuando Cas prácticamente gimió. —Dean...

Dean zumbó, retirando su mano por un momento para obtener más gel de ducha. Extendió la espuma por todo el cuerpo de Cas, amasándola en sus músculos, disfrutando de la forma en que Cas se arqueaba al tocarlo. Cuando terminó con la espalda, besó el hombro de Cas. —Date la vuelta.

Cas obedeció y Dean tuvo que abstenerse de jadear abiertamente ante la pura mirada de lujuria que se empañaba con ojos azul cristalinos. Cas se lanzó para otro beso en el segundo que estuvieron cara a cara.

Dean sonrió contra sus labios, por un momento cediendo al entusiasmo de Cas antes de tratar el pecho y el estómago de Cas con la misma atención que su espalda. Se sentía cada vez más emocionado de dejar que sus manos vagaran más abajo. ¿Por qué solo la idea de tocar la polla de Cas de repente era tan abrumadoramente caliente?

Dejó que su pulgar diera gracia a los huesos de la cadera de Cas, deslizando sus manos muy lentamente hacia su erección. Jadeó cuando envolvió sus jabonosos dedos alrededor de él, sintiendo lo grande y duro que era su amigo. Mierda. Cas era caliente como el infierno.

—Joder —siseó Cas ante el contacto. Maldita sea. Debería haber una ley contra los ángeles maldiciendo.

Dean se lanzó para un rápido y sucio beso con la boca abierta (y maldita sea, ¿dónde había aprendido Cas a besar así?) Antes de tomar una ducha y limpiar el resto del cuerpo de Cas. Era hora de ponerlo en una cama, porque no tenía intención de simplemente mastubar a Cas en la ducha. Sin mencionar que sospechaba que si molestaba la polla de Cas por más tiempo, el tipo no duraría mucho con toda la tensión que se había acumulado entre ellos en los últimos días.

Cuando terminó, cerró el agua y sonrió a Cas, amando que su ángel se quedó sin aliento, y que Dean era la razón de ello. —Vamos a llevarte a la cama.

Cas asintió mientras salía de la ducha, agarrando una de las toallas y apenas secándose antes de literalmente arrastrar a Dean a la habitación. La reticente y tímida criatura que había estado en la ducha ahora había sido reemplazada por un ninfómano debido a la forma en que Cas empujó a Dean sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas antes de atacar sus labios nuevamente. Mientras su boca se deslizaba hacia la mejilla de Dean, hasta su cuello, Cas murmuró: —Me encanta cómo sabes —antes de chupar la sensible piel en el punto de su pulso entre los dientes.

Con suerte, eso significaba que Cas se sentía abierto a probar cosas nuevas y quería probar la polla de Dean, que estaba latiendo en ese momento. Maldición, solo el pensamiento de los labios de Cas se envolvieran alrededor de su polla... Dean jadeó y arqueó su cuerpo hacia arriba. —Joder, Cas. ¿Dónde aprendiste esto?

Se inclinó y sonrió mientras decía: —El hombre de la pizza.

Dean se rió entre dientes, tirando de Cas en un rápido y profundo beso. —Debería dejarte ver pornografía más a menudo.

—Siempre podrías mostrarme de primera mano, en lugar de... —bromeó antes de comenzar a besar el cuello de Dean hasta su pecho.

Dean puso uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para observar la exploración de Cas, el otro cardó el cabello todavía húmedo de su amigo y lo desordenó. Amaba la mirada arrugada en Cas, la forma en que había cerrado los ojos y sus labios trabajaban sobre su pecho. Si Dean incluso tenía la menor duda sobre esto, fue destruido en ese momento. Esto se sentía demasiado bien para ser un error.

Mientras Cas se arrastraba más y más, Dean se estremeció con una emoción que no había sentido en años. Cas presionó un beso en cada una de las caderas de Dean antes de mirarlo, con los ojos entreabiertos y la lujuria en sus pupilas. —¿Puedo tocarte? —inclinó su cabeza hacia la polla de Dean, como si no entendiera lo contrario.

—Demonios si. No tienes que preguntar. —Dean sonrió, sin aliento al ver a Cas flotando sobre él, sus labios abiertos y tan jodidamente atractivos. Dejó caer la mano del cabello de Cas a su cara, la yema de su pulgar acariciando los labios de su ángel.

Cas sonrió y le dio un beso en el pulgar mientras tomaba gentilmente a Dean con la mano. Usando su pulgar para deslizar el pre semen, comenzó tentativamente a acariciarlo, como si intentara medir la reacción de Dean.

Dean gimió, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Aunque Cas tenía cuidado, sus dedos eran fuertes y ásperos, exactamente lo contrario de los delicados dedos de una mujer. Dean le encantó. Nunca pensó que tener las manos fuertes en su polla se sentiría mucho mejor. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras abría los ojos de nuevo. Quería ver a Cas. Observándolo, explorando esto con él, todo se sintió increíblemente excitante.

Cas se humedeció los labios antes de cerrar los ojos y envolver esa boca pecaminosa alrededor de la cabeza de su polla. Él giró su lengua alrededor de la cabeza antes de tomar más de Dean en su boca. Cas murmuró satisfecho mientras lentamente lograba llevar a Dean hasta la empuñadura.

Dean gimió ruidosamente. Mierda. Esto era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que había sentido antes, y estaba seguro de que no era solo su hechizo. Los labios de Cas, su boca, fue hecho para hacer esto. En serio esperaba que Cas estuviera abierto a tener relaciones sexuales de nuevo cuando estuviera libre de la maldición. Que quizás puedan tener algún tipo de amigos con beneficios en el futuro. ¡Porque esto! Quería ver y sentirse así de nuevo.

—Oh, Cas... joder, eso se siente bien —gimió, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de su amigo otra vez.

Apoyó las palmas de las manos contra las caderas de Dean y comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, había una inexperiencia en su método, pero no importaba. Todavía se sentía muy bien. El calor húmedo que lo rodeaba era la perfección.

Casi demasiado perfecto, especialmente cuando sintió la lengua de Cas rodeando su polla cuando comenzó a chuparlo. —Gnnnn, Cas... Cas —gimió, tirando suavemente del cabello de Cas para llamar su atención. —Si quieres que te folle, necesitas ir más despacio.

Cas se apartó de él, el sonido de su deslizamiento fue música para sus oídos. Había algo libertino y sucio en lo que estaban haciendo, lo que Dean amó al instante. —Como una especie de amigo me dijo una vez: aguántate o cállate.

Dean se rió entre dientes antes de jalar a Cas y darle un beso profundo y sucio, probándose a sí mismo con la lengua de Cas. Los dio vuelta en la cama antes de reclinarse con una sonrisa. —No te vayas.

Se deslizó de la cama y buscó en su bolsa de lona. Tomando una botella de lubricante y condón, rápidamente se dirigió a la cama. Cas se veía sexy como el infierno en las sábanas arrugadas, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules. Dean no pudo obtener suficiente. —Esto te será más fácil si te das la vuelta.

Cas asintió pero detuvo su movimiento. Su expresión era bastante tímida cuando preguntó: —¿Me besarías primero?

—Claro —Dean sonrió mientras se inclinaba sobre Cas, dándole un beso. Se sentía mucho más íntimo que antes. La forma en que Cas se aferraba a él, le tocó algo profundo en el corazón que no quería pensar en ese momento. Sus labios se cernieron sobre los de Cas cuando intentaron recuperar el aliento, sus ojos se encontraron. Dean sintió que su corazón tropezaba al ver el amor, la lujuria, la adoración y la sinceridad en la cara de Cas. Un extraño pensamiento cruzó su mente entonces. Un secreto sentimiento, un deseo de ver esta expresión en la cara de Cas de verdad, sin la influencia de la maldición.

Él acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Cas, trazando su ceja antes de inclinarse para otro beso. Una suave, una que hablaba una lengua distinta de la lujuria o el deseo. Hablaba de confianza y del profundo vínculo que los unía. Cuando se retiró, le dio a Cas una sonrisa tímida. —¿Listo para más?

La forma en que Cas le devolvió la sonrisa, la forma en que sus labios estaban medio inclinados, los ojos brillaban con un cariño que era realmente impresionante, Dean sintió una calidez que lo inundó. ¿Es así como se siente la verdadera felicidad?

Cas se inclinó y se movió para rodar sobre su estómago.

Dean besó a lo largo de la espina dorsal de Cas antes de destapar la botella de lubricante y cubrir sus dedos con gracia. Se apoyó sobre su codo cuando se recostó de lado junto a Cas, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder empujar juguetonamente la nariz de Cas con la suya. Quería ver las reacciones de Cas cuando lo preparaba. No solo porque era emocionante de ver, sino también para asegurarse de que no estaba lastimando al tipo.

Frotó el lubricante entre sus dedos para calentarlo antes de deslizar sus dedos entre la nalgas de Cas, realmente bonitas. Dean instantáneamente comenzó a abrir su entrada.

Cas se quedó sin aliento, arqueando el contacto. Podía sentir físicamente a su amigo temblando.

—Dime si te sientes incómodo, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró Dean mientras presionaba un dedo con suavidad contra la entrada de Cas. El músculo cedió hacia su dedo, pero Cas se apretó alrededor de él. Dean pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Cas con la otra mano. —Shh... Trata de relajarte. —Se inclinó, besando suavemente la frente de Cas.

Cas inclinó la cabeza para capturar los labios de Dean en un suave beso, murmurando un pobre: —Lo intentaré...

Dean profundizó su beso mientras lentamente empujaba su dedo más adentro, hasta su primer nudillo. Esperó a que Cas se relajara a su alrededor, mientras le chupaba el labio inferior con la boca, dejando que sus dientes rozaran sobre él antes de calmarlo con la lengua. —Sabes muy bien, ¿lo sabías? —rra una mezcla de miel, hierba veraniega y algo que era tan... Cas. Dean no pudo obtener suficiente de eso.

Cas zumbó contra sus labios. —Nunca me atreví a esperar escuchar esas palabras de ti.

Dean sonrió contra sus labios. Escuchar a Cas ser feliz con él, de alguna manera también lo hizo feliz. Pero sus palabras también habían provocado su curiosidad. Él empujó su dedo más adentro, lamiendo el labio superior de Cas antes de susurrar: —¿Pensaste en esto antes de la maldición?

Cas agachó la cabeza mientras respondía con un simple: —Siempre hemos tenido un vínculo profundo.

Supuso que eso contaba como un "sí". Volvió a empujar su nariz para que Cas levantara la vista. —Vamos, déjame verte.

Con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza, Dean se perdió repentinamente en infinitas profundidades azules. Cas gentilmente agarró la barbilla de Dean y sonrió. —Hola, Dean.

—Hey, Cas —Dean se quedó sin aliento, su corazón tropezó con la tensión entre ellos aumentando. ¿Cómo puede simplemente una mirada de Cas sentirse más íntimo que tener un dedo en el culo? Maldita sea. Tenía que poner el espectáculo en el camino.

Empujó su dedo más profundo, torciendolo y deslizándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo suavemente para buscar su próstata. Sabía que lo había encontrado cuando Cas de repente se quedó sin aliento y pudo sentir la glándula bajo la punta de su dedo. Se burló de él un par de veces más, disfrutando de los gemidos de los labios de Cas.

Los ruidos que Cas hizo fueron directamente a su polla. No podía esperar para follarlo. Presionó un segundo dedo contra Cas, esperando que estuviera listo cuando lo empujara con cuidado dentro de él.

Cas dejó escapar un profundo y gutural gemido, rebotando en la presión. —Eso se siente increíble.

Sintiéndose tranquilo, Dean los presionó más profundo, apuntando a su punto dulce de nuevo. Besó la frente de Cas. —No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti. Me gustaría, yo... —Se mordió el labio, evitando que su deseo se expresara en voz alta en ese momento.

Cas asintió. —Lo sé. Yo también.

Dean apoyó su frente contra la de Cas. Le encantaba que Cas pareciera entenderlo sin tener que decir nada. Lo atrajo a otro beso profundo, sus dedos empujando dentro y fuera de él a un ritmo más rápido ahora. Dean sintió que Cas se relajaba alrededor de sus dígitos, así que agregó cuidadosamente un tercero, lentamente abriéndolo. —¿Todavía bien? —respiró contra sus labios.

—Sería mejor si fuera tu polla —gimió.

Dean sonrió, colocando un rápido beso en sus labios antes de sacar lentamente sus dedos. Se deslizó de nuevo en la cama, agarrando el condón, abriéndolo rápidamente a pesar de que sus dedos temblaban ligeramente. No tenía idea de si estaba nervioso, o simplemente emocionado.

Cas se giró ligeramente y colocó una mano sobre la temblorosa mano de Dean. —No soy tan ingenuo como para suponer o esperar que esto no sea una cosa de una sola vez. Yo... —tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar —Si esto es solo una vez, quiero sentirte.

Dean se sintió en conflicto. Se mordió el labio inferior, observando los ojos suplicantes de Cas. No es como si pudiera embarazar a Cas y las enfermedades de transmisión sexual probablemente no eran un problema para los ángeles. Pero tenía que asegurarse. —Sabrías si tuvieras alguna enfermedad, ¿verdad?

Eso fue recibido con una suave risita. —Puedo asegurarte que tengo una factura de salud limpia.

Dean dejó que su mirada se detuviera en el condón en su mano por un último segundo antes de dejarlo caer de nuevo en la cama. Cas parecía ser su excepción en muchas cosas. —Bueno. Confío en ti. Pero si mi polla se cae, te patearé directamente al infierno, para que lo sepas —agarró el lubricante de nuevo y cubrió su polla palpitante con eso, gimiendo con la sensación de la fricción de su propia mano. Maldita sea, esperaba que durara más que un maldito adolescente, porque en ese momento, solo con mirar a Cas lo tenía vergonzosamente cerca del clímax.

Se inclinó sobre Cas y lo besó en la espalda antes de agarrarlo de las caderas y levantarlo mientras se arrodillaba detrás de él. Dean acarició suavemente la espalda de Cas con una mano mientras alineaba su polla, antes de empujarlo lentamente hacia él. Incluso con la preparación, Cas estaba increíblemente apretado y tenso a su alrededor. Esperó un momento antes de empujar más profundo, para que Cas pudiera acostumbrarse a él. Se sentía abrumadoramente bien el calor y la fricción. Dean tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para contenerse. —¿Estás bien, Cas?

—Mejor que bien —gimió mientras se arqueaba hacia Dean.

Dean se quedó sin aliento con la inesperada fricción, empujando más profundo hasta que fue enterrado hasta la empuñadura. —Oh, mierda... te sientes increíble, bebé.

—Dean —casi maulló en respuesta.

Dean agarró la cadera de Cas y comenzó a empujarlo, su otra mano atravesó el cabello de Cas. Esto estaba tan caliente como la mierda, pero había una pequeña voz dentro de él que deseaba poder ver la cara de Cas. Dejó que su palma vagara desde el cabello de Cas hasta su cuello y sobre su espalda, antes de alinearse para equilibrar su agarre en las caderas de Cas. Su ritmo se hizo más rápido, un agarre firme lo hizo más fácil a medida que cambiaba su ángulo ligeramente, con la esperanza de golpear la próstata de Cas con cada empuje.

Cas dobló sus caderas hacia arriba, encontrándose con Dean con cada empuje, los nudillos estirados y blancos mientras sus puños se apretaban contra las sábanas. Los sonidos que hacía eran pornográficos. Cas entonces gimió un frenético: —Dean... Dean espera...

Dean se detuvo al instante, temiendo haberlo lastimado de alguna manera. —¿Estás bien?

—Quiero ver tu cara —suspiró.

Dean no dudó por un momento, lentamente sacándolo de él y respirando bruscamente: —Date la vuelta —No podía creer en su suerte de que Cas quisiera lo mismo.

Cas fácilmente se puso de espaldas, mirando a Dean con una seriedad que hubiera parecido extraña en cualquier hombre adulto, pero en Cas fue apropiado.

Dean se empujó hacia él antes de inclinarse sobre su amigo, apoyando su peso en sus codos mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

Cas jadeó en el beso, sus manos ahuecando la cara de Dean. A medida que sus empujes crecían en intensidad y ritmo, Cas nunca los soltaba, sus gemidos armonizaban de una manera que Dean nunca hubiera creído posible.

—Dean...

A Dean nunca le gustaba la forma en que Cas gemia su nombre. Él tenía una manera de decirlo como si significara todo. Dean no tenía idea de cómo se merecía a alguien como Cas en su vida.

Dejó caer su mano entre sus cuerpos, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Cas para acariciarlo a tiempo con sus empujes. No era un ángulo perfecto, pero nada podría molestar a Dean en ese momento. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Cas y lo jodidamente cerca que estaba dentro de su amigo.

Dean tragó los gemidos de Cas mientras acariciaba su lengua con la suya. —¿Estás cerca? —jadeó contra la boca abierta de Cas mientras se retiraba.

—Sí —susurró. Cas miró a Dean a los ojos y, sin dudarlo, murmuró: —Te amo, Dean.

Dean cerró los ojos por un momento, deseando poder decirlo de nuevo. Incluso si fuera solo para hacer feliz a Cas. Pero entonces, no era como si Cas realmente sintiera amor. Eso fue solo la maldición hablando. Y solo porque Cas tenía una atracción por Dean antes de que ocurriera la maldición, no significaba que tuviera sentimientos por él. En lugar de decir algo, se lanzó para otro beso profundo, uno que, con suerte, transmitía lo que Cas significaba para él.

Cas gimió en el beso cuando su orgasmo golpeó, pintando sus torsos en rayas blancas y calientes. Empujó a Dean justo sobre el borde mientras empujaba profundamente en Cas unas cuantas veces más antes de quedar cegado por su propio orgasmo. Se meció contra Cas, aguantando las olas de placer mientras trataba de mirar a su amigo. —Cas... —exhaló, su voz sonaba tan asombrada como él lo sentía.

Con una mano ligeramente temblorosa, Cas ahuecó la mejilla de Dean. —Eso fue... mucho mejor que la última vez que tuve sexo —él se rió entre dientes un poco sin aliento.

Dean no pudo evitar reflejar la risa. —Estoy contento de escucharlo —todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se deslizaba con cuidado de Cas y lo atraía a sus brazos mientras rodaba a su lado. Besó la punta de su nariz. —Esto fue... algo....

 —Tú..., —Cas parecía vacilante, con el rostro más serio de lo que le hubiera gustado —querías tener sexo conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿No te forzaste para mi beneficio?

Dean levantó una ceja. —¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Cas, por supuesto que quería esto.

Podía ver visiblemente que Cas se relajaba, sus hombros cayendo de alivio con su aliento exhalado. —Bueno...

Dean pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Cas. —Cas, en serio. Si hubiera sabido que sería así... Todo lo que digo es que realmente me gustó. Mucho.

La sonrisa de Cas era tan brillante que estaba convencido de que el tipo nunca necesitaría un halo. —A mí tambien.

Dean le dio una suave sonrisa y otro rápido beso antes de levantarse de su posición acogedora en la cama. —Dame solo un segundo. Mantén nuestra cama caliente, ¿de acuerdo? —Le guiñó un ojo a Cas antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama. Miró a Cas, disfrutando de la vista de él luciendo completamente feliz, antes de dirigirse al baño para lavarse y agarrar una toalla para limpiar a Cas.

Cuando regresó, Cas ya estaba medio dormido. Dean sintió un extraño tirón en su corazón, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Probablemente no fue sorprendente que sus sentimientos estuvieran un poco revueltos después de eso. Pero resolverlo fue un problema para el Dean de mañana.

Limpió cuidadosamente el muslo y el estómago de Cas con la toalla antes de tirarla al suelo y volver a meterse en la cama. Instantáneamente tomó a Cas de nuevo en sus brazos, sonriendo cuando su amigo apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, con la nariz enterrada contra su garganta. Sintió los labios de Cas murmurando algo que no podía entender contra su piel cuando Dean cerró los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Cas.

•••

Dean no tenía idea de lo que lo había despertado sobresaltandolo. Por alguna razón, se asustó al instante mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, sintiendo que algo estaba mal. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama. ¡Mierda!

Se levantó de un salto, primero comprobando el baño. —¿Cas? —La puerta estaba entreabierta y cuando no obtuvo respuesta, empujó la puerta para mirar adentro. No hay rastro de Cas. «Joder, joder, joder».

Cas probablemente se asustó porque tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Por supuesto, eso debía ser. Dean obviamente había pensado con su polla y debe haber hecho que Cas cayera en una espiral a causa de esa estúpida maldición, haciéndolo pensar... joder, a saber qué.

¿Y si iba al impala? ¿Habría abierto el baúl y atravesado las armas para buscar su espada? Dean salió de la habitación del motel y salió al aire frío de la mañana. Su baby todavía estaba estacionado donde la había dejado, todavía no veía a Cas. Dean corrió a través del estacionamiento y abrió el maletero para verificar si faltaba la espada de ángel, pero para su alivio todavía estaba donde lo había escondido debajo de la tabla oculta del suelo dentro de otra caja de armas. Las otras armas parecían estar intactas también.

—¿Dónde diablos estás? —Dean murmuró para sí mismo mientras miraba alrededor, antes de pasar por el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans para sacar su teléfono. Marcó rápidamente a Cas y escuchó que su teléfono sonaba a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación del motel. Cas había dejado su teléfono, lo que significaba que no tenía forma de rastrearlo.

Dean cerró los ojos por un momento, en un inútil intento de calmar el pánico. —Cas, joder, espero que puedas escuchar mi oración, hombre. Por favor vuelve conmigo, por favor. Lo que sea que necesites, vamos, estoy aquí para ti. Simplemente no hagas nada estúpido. Te juro que si haces algo estúpido, te patearé el culo.

—No hay necesidad de eso, Dean —Cas se rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba, llevando un par de bolsas con él. —¿No viste la nota que dejé en la mesa?

Dean lo miró asombrado por un segundo antes de que el alivio lo inundara y jadeó, su cuerpo caminando hacia Cas sin tomar una decisión consciente al respecto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y lo apretó con fuerza. —Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así otra vez.

—Lo siento. Supuse que... Lo siento, Dean —Cas se relajó contra él, pero con los brazos todavía torpemente a su lado de las cuatro bolsas que llevaba.

Dean cerró los ojos y lo tiró con más fuerza por un momento. —Yo... —Dean sacudió la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Cas. —¿Cómo te sientes, hombre? Pareces mejor.

—Me siento mejor. Es extraño, en realidad. Me desperté sintiéndome vigorizado —Él se echó hacia atrás y sonrió. —No me malinterpretes, todavía estoy afligido por la maldición, pero... no sé... Tal vez... —Cas agachó la cabeza y dejó que su frase colgara.

Dean sintió una sonrisa arrastrándose en sus labios. —¿Porque tuvimos sexo?

Tal vez era la forma en que el sol golpeaba, pero podría haber jurado que las mejillas de Cas se tornaron de un tono rosado. —¿Posiblemente? Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar. Me puse un poco ansioso después de un tiempo, pero nada tan insoportable como lo sentí antes.

Dean ahuecó la mejilla de Cas y le dio una suave sonrisa. —Bien —tomó las bolsas que llevaba su amigo. —¿Así que fuiste de compras?

Cas asintió mientras ambos regresaban a la habitación del motel.

—Sí. Ya que estamos aquí atrapados, también quería ayudarte con tu felicidad. Hay pastel y hamburguesas, y me las arreglé para encontrar esos pequeños fuegos artificiales legales... —explicó Cas, con un tono casi indiferente cuando comenzó a descargar el contenido de las bolsas en la mesa. Sacó uno de los petardos y se lo ofreció a Dean. —Estoy seguro de que no es lo mismo que tu mejor recuerdo, pero no puedo imaginar que no sean divertidos de alguna manera.

Dean se sintió congelado en su lugar. Miró a Cas cuando la realización lo golpeó. Como una pieza estúpida de un rompecabezas, simplemente encajó en su lugar y le hizo ver la imagen completa.

Todo de repente tenía sentido. La forma en que se asustó por el hecho de que besar a Cas lo había excitado. La forma en que se estaba volviendo loco solo con la idea de perder a Cas, la forma en que se sentía cuando se permitía estar cerca de él. Hablando con él, sintiéndose apoyado, sintiéndose amado.

Todo había cobrado sentido ahora. Como si la respuesta hubiera estado frente a él todo el tiempo, pero él no podía verla hasta ahora. Qué perfecto era Cas para él, conociendo su vida como cazador, aceptándolo como era, conociendo todas sus debilidades y aún estando a su lado, confiando en él.

Dean necesitaba a Cas. Necesitaba a Cas porque estaba enamorado de él. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.


End file.
